The secretary
by ne-01
Summary: AU: Devil wears Prada meets Klaine... kinda! 20 year old Blaine Anderson is an aspiring Journalist in need of experience and 21 year old Kurt Hummel is one of New York's best designers in need of a new secretary. What happens when their paths cross? I suck at summaries.
1. Letters

**A/N: Hello! So this is a brand new story I'm working on which is loosely based around the devil wears Prada, I ****_mean _****loosely! I don't think it will be any longer than eight chapters but we'll see what happens!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Devil Wears Prada!**

* * *

Blaine Anderson had just left his final year at North-western and was well on track for his journalist career, all he had left to do before he could reach his dreams of becoming a journalist was to get some experience, how hard could that be?

He sat in his cramped New York apartment writing out letters to various different companies and magazines that he would later send off with crossed fingers.

_To Sir/madam _

_My name is Blaine Anderson and I am 20 years old. I recently graduated from North-western University with strong hopes of becoming a journalist, particularly in the music industry. I have always been a fan of your designs and frequently wear them myself. _

_I am punctual and hard-working and I understand that being your assistant will involve menial jobs which I am very much prepared to do!_

_I thank you in advance for taking time to read this and I deeply hope you will consider hiring me._

_I look forward to hearing from you-_

_Blaine Anderson_

This particular letter was to be addressed to the one person Blaine was most anxious to get a positive reply from, Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel was only New York's best and most recent up and coming designers, everyone knew his name, even hobos on the street! One year working for Kurt Hummel and Blaine would be able to get a journalist position anywhere he picked; all he needed now was to be accepted.

After ensuring that all nine _yes nine_ application letters contained enough contact details he sealed them up, put on the stamps and jogged down to the letter box so that they'd be sent with today's collection.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was furious! His secretary had screwed up once again which had almost cost him his place at the London fashion week! His designs and prototypes had been ready 5 weeks ago and he had ensured his secretary had got the message that they were to be sent right away by a courier, little did he know that the designs were still stored away under her desk until that morning. After a few frantic calls and promises of getting them there by the next morning at latest Kurt Hummel was back in the line up for London fashion week, he was still furious with his secretary however and had dismissed her for the day after a few harsh words, right now he was sat at his desk taking calls (something he hated doing in person) and considering getting her to find a replacement for herself (was that too harsh?).

Allison, Kurt's post woman came in to deliver the post and seeing no secretary at the desk outside his office went through to Kurt. Few people were allowed to just walk into Kurt's office without asking or getting an appointment first but Allison had always been a close friend of Kurt's and was free to come and go as she pleased.

'I take it she's been giving you hassle again' Allison said, gesturing to her desk whilst piling up Kurt's mail on the corner of his desk, Kurt's head snapped up in shock as he hadn't heard her come in.

'Allison! Hey, oh yeah- you know those designs for London fashion week I told you about?' Allison nodded, it was hard to forget, Kurt had been talking excitedly about them non-stop like a child on Christmas morning 'Well I told her that they were to be sent by latest 5 weeks ago, no exceptions!'

'So when did she actually send them' Allison asked guessing where this was going as this was not the first time that girl had let him down like this

'She didn't! I had to ring up _everywhere_ this morning to apologise which was humiliating! They're on their way now by courier because I can't afford them being any later than they already are.'

'Well it looks like you've had a pretty tough morning already!'

'Tell me about it' Kurt grumbled as he rubbed his forehead, Allison bid her goodbyes after a few sympathetic words of encouragement and left leaving Kurt to grudgingly answer phone and sort his mail when one envelope in particular caught his attention. The envelope was unlike the normal ones he got which were slightly bulging due samples of materials and many layered documents that needed signing, this one was thin and felt like it barely contained two sheets of paper, if that, also on second glance the stamp had a little picture of Harry Potter on it, _cute. _Kurt thought but who in this industry would use Harry Potter stamps? Letting his curiosity get the better of him he opened it to have a look.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I'm actually so excited for this story! I apologize for the Harry Potter stamps but I couldn't resist! Please leave reviews and ideas for future chapters are most definitely welcome!**


	2. Even more letters!

**A/N: Yay chapter 2! Thanks for all the support guys! Anyway, this one's slightly longer than the first one (I hope it's just as good) but hey ho! Please leave reviews and ideas and tell me what you think! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee; however I do own Kurt Hummel designs! Yay for me:D**

* * *

Kurt quickly opened the letter and read through twice to make sure he'd read it right, was this guy, Blaine Anderson, really trying to get a job as Kurt Hummel's secretary with a letter?! _Well that's never been tried before,_ he thought to himself. People have tried so many different ways of getting to work for him before not thinking that it would be sensible to do it the conventional way with letters and emails, he's even had a woman that wanted to model for him stalk him around for a week before admitting her true identity, he was still a little traumatised.

Kurt quickly opened up a new document on his computer after reading it through a couple more times, he had to know more about this Blaine guy, he seemed different from all the other vain, narcissistic wannabes that begged for Kurt's approval. After typing out a letter of recognition and requesting an informal interview over coffee, Kurt printed the letter out and rummaged around his desk in the hope that somewhere, hidden under all of the documents, samples and designs on the table there would be an envelope. He gave up after moving everything around for the third time and went to see if any of his employees had one.

'This is why I need a secretary' Kurt mumbled to himself as he passed through corridors smiling at various staff members.

He reached the office of Lewis, his photographer and walked in to find him hunched over his lighting desk rearranging a bunch of photos, presumably for the presentation later that day.

'Hey, Lewis, how's it going? I haven't seen you in a couple of days.' Lewis snapped his head up quickly

'Oh! Hi Kurt, sorry I didn't hear you come in. Yeah, I've been working on the shoot I told you about' Kurt's eyes widened with interest,

'Oooh! The one at Brooklyn Bridge, with the autumn collection?'

'Yep, I spent two days there with the models then two days at a specialist lab to get some new effects on the photos, wanna see?'

'Definitely!' Kurt said as he went over to examine the photos 'Oh wow!'Kurt said as he took them all in 'These are amazing, did I ever tell you that you're a god with a camera?' Kurt said as he gazed at the selection

'Only every time I do a shoot' Lewis shot back with a smile, Kurt chuckled and sat down on the chair next to the table

'So how's life for you at the moment? Kurt asked, he'd noticed Lewis was looking a little down today

'I'm fine, it's just my wife's complaining that I spend too much time at the office but I have to get this done in time for the next magazine or it'll be too late to bring out the autumn collection!' Kurt hummed as he thought of what he could do, he could give Lewis the week off but he knew he'd come in regardless to get the job done, or he could hire in a temp to help him. But he knew he wouldn't like having anyone following him around all day so he decided on the former.

'He Lewis, why don't you take a week or two off and spend some time with her? You've used up barely any of your holiday and I swear you're here more than me sometimes, which is most definitely saying something! Lewis laughed and turned his chair slightly to face him

'I can't, this work won't do itself and I really want to get it done to see what it looks like'

'Well why don't you do it from home, you can email me if anything becomes an issue and then you get at least some well earned rest, I won't even take it out of your holiday time since you'll still do a bit of work.' He ran a hand over the back of his neck as he considered Kurt's offer

'Yeah, you're right, that does sound good. Thanks Kurt' he smiled

'Not a problem.' Kurt chimed as he turned to leave 'ooh! Don't forget' he said turning back to Lewis 'the presentation's been moved from 1:30 to 4:00 today so you have a couple more hours to get everything sorted'

'Brilliant!' Lewis said as he looked down at his work once again

'Ooh! And one more thing!' Kurt said, turning round once more from the door

'What this time?' Lewis chuckled

'I don't suppose you have any envelopes?' Kurt asked glancing around the room

'I do actually, there's a whole bunch of different sized ones on the desk behind you'

'Thanks Lew' Kurt said as he left for real this time.

An hour later Kurt's letter was in the post, first class delivery and Kurt was surprised to find himself quite excited about the reply from this Blaine, sure he'd never actually met the man but he had a feeling he was going to like him.

* * *

Blaine was sat in his apartment idly playing guitar whilst trying to distract himself from how nervous he was about getting replies to his letters, one in particular. He wasn't expecting anything for a few days and it was only yesterday that he'd sent them so he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up for replies just yet, this however did not stop him racing to the door in record timing when he heard the light thud of letters hitting the mat just inside the front door.

He sorted through the letters one by one, putting junk mail and bills on the table, a letter from home on the chair where he was sitting before and freezing in his tracks at one envelope. The returns address told him that it had come from Kurt Hummel designs, _THE_ Kurt Hummel designs, with shaky hands Blaine sat down on the chair. Half excitement and half dread was running through him as he opened the envelope and slid out the contents, at the top was the Kurt Hummel designs logo, a piece of navy ribbon with a pin through it, and underneath it was the writing that brought either good or bad news. Blaine had to wait for his hands to calm down so that he could hold it still enough to read.

_Dear Mr Anderson,_

_I am thrilled with your qualifications, and what you are offering. From what you told me in your letter you seem like just the kind of person I'm looking for._

_I am interested in getting to know you better to see how well you can apply yourself to this job, if it's okay with you I'd like to meet for a few informal interviews first before a formal one at my office._

_The phone number for my office is below; I look forward to hearing from you._

_Kurt Hummel_

_Kurt Hummel Designs, New York_

Blaine read the letter three times through and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, Kurt Hummel from Kurt Hummel designs wrote a letter to him, Blaine Anderson, and he wants to meet him for interviews! This day could not get better!

* * *

**A/N: Well? Good? Bad? Reviews pwease!**


	3. Interviews and Coffee

**A/N: I'm back, again thanks for all the support! This is chapter three, I really want to get a chapter up a night but we'll see what happens, to fill the time why not check out DEC-OSM's stories? She's an awesome friend of mine and her stories are amazing! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or vogue!**

* * *

Blaine paced back and forth in his kitchen nervously waiting for someone to pick up at the other end; he'd finally picked up the courage to call Kurt Hummel Designs after half an hour of trying to think of what to say so that he wouldn't sound stupid.

_Beep-beep-beep_

Blaine paced back and forth another few times, concerned that he'd be forced to leave a message as he hadn't planned what he'd say.

_Beep-be-_

There was a clunking sound on the end of the phone followed by some rustling before somebody actually spoke

'Kurt Hummel Designs, this is Kurt Hummel speaking.' Blaine visibly paled and he felt his knees begin to buckle, he hadn't expected to actually speak to Kurt Hummel

'Err, yeah I-I... My name's Blaine, Bla-Blaine Anderson' Blaine mentally cursed for sounding so nervous.

'Oooh! It's you!' Kurt said happily, _at least one of us is excited,_ Blaine thought to himself

'I-I guess so...' Blaine mentally cursed again, why couldn't he stop stuttering?!

'Haha, there's no need to sound so nervous! I take it you got my letter then?' Blaine took a deep breath before he continued.

'Yes, it actually just came' Blaine smiled, finally he'd stopped stuttering like an idiot

'So, do you agree a few informal interviews and then a formal one if I like you?' Blaine had only ever seen Kurt in magazines or in interviews but he could hear from his that was smiling.

'Yes, that sounds great actually, so where do you suggest we get coffee?'

'There's a great place down the road from my office, you know where that is right?'

'Of course I do!' Blaine cringed, he hadn't meant to sound so pathetically excited

'Haha well what do you say I meet you there at 1:30 today and we see where it takes us?'

'To-today?!' Oh god, the stutter was back! Why did he want to meet today? He wasn't ready and he didn't know what to wear, surely he had to wear something nice if he was meeting Kurt Hummel?

'Yes, unless that's not good for you?'

'No, no! That's fine, 1:30 sounds good, and I'll see you then! Thanks'

'Bye'

Blaine chucked the phone back into the receiver and dashed upstairs to find something appropriate to wear.

* * *

Kurt hung up the phone and put the finishing touches to the jacket design he was working on for the winter collection, he had to be honest with himself, he was incredibly excited to meet Blaine and see if he lived up too Kurt's expectations.

Not long passed before it was 1:15 and he was putting on his jacket to leave, Kurt wasn't your average boss. Yes, he expected certain things to be done by certain times and he wasn't happy if they didn't get done but other than that you were pretty much free to do as you wished, if you wanted to take the afternoon off all you had to do was pop in to Kurt's office and let him know. It's not that Kurt wasn't strict enough with his employees; he just didn't want to be that boss that everybody hates and has daydreams about murdering, so he decided he would be good to his staff.

He managed to walk down the high street to his favourite coffee shop only getting stopped once by someone asking if it was really him, honestly, given the fact that his office was ten minutes away people would surely expect to bump into him every now and then, right? Apparently not!

His favourite coffee was very similar to one he had loved at home just with a different name, if there was one thing Kurt missed about Lima it was the Lima Bean, the only place that made his order perfectly. It wasn't a very large place but it was cosy and it reminded him of home, also for some reason the press still hadn't managed to work out where he went for his coffee so he at least managed to get some privacy from them there!

* * *

Blaine walked up to the coffee shop that Kurt had described on the phone call, it wasn't very big and he was mildly surprised that someone as big as Kurt Hummel would actually go to places like this. He'd never actually been here yet, not having been in New York for very long he hadn't had much time to try out the different coffee shops to see which ones he liked.

When he looked in the glass windows as he walked up he had to stop himself from passing out there and then as he could see Kurt already at one of the tables near the back with a coffee in front of him reading some form of magazine, he walked in and took a deep breath while he waited for his order (a medium drip) before glancing over at Kurt again. Kurt still seemed pretty absorbed by his magazine and didn't notice Blaine looking over at him every couple of seconds, _he is breathtaking_ Blaine thought_ no! Stop it Blaine, if you get this right he could be your boss soon!_ This was not encouraging; Blaine needed to have his brain on his side for this interview not swooning over his soon to be boss!

'Blaine?' The barista called and Kurt suddenly looked up at hearing the name, Blaine managed to look away just in time so that he didn't get caught staring, he collected his order and payed trying to ignore the feeling that Kurt's watch was burning holes in his back. When he turned around and began to walk towards Kurt his suspicions were confirmed as Kurt was watching him with a friendly smile, Blaine reached the table and put the coffee down as Kurt stood up to give Blaine a handshake and make proper introductions.

Kurt sat down and took a sip from his cup whilst Blaine took off his coat and put it on the chair, he noticed that the magazine Kurt had been reading was actually next month's edition of Vogue, he wondered if he would be able to get vogue a month early if he managed to land this job.

'So, I just wanted to meet like this to get to know you and not your C.V.' Kurt said with a friendly smile, it was warm and Blaine immediately felt more comfortable.

'Okay, what would you like to know?'

'Firstly, when you first wanted to become a journalist' He said, his hands were wrapped around his cup, getting its warmth.

'Well, I've been writing for as long as I remember, I had a double page in the school magazine every month and I have a collection of essays if you want them for reference?'

'I'll take your word for it, if that's alright' both of them smiled at each other again and fell into an easy conversation. Half an hour later they'd found out that they grew up just a few hours away from each other in Ohio and that they'd both been in their school's glee club, they both talked animatedly about the best and worst vogue covers and decided that their favourite was definitely Marion Cotillard's from 2010.

'Well, I think we can safely say you're not a stalker or a psycho murderer so how about we get the formal interview over with?' Kurt joked in the same light hearted tone they'd shared for the whole meeting.

'Sure, I'm free for the rest of the week so I can come in anytime.' Blaine said as they both stood up and started putting on their coats.

'Well how about you drop by tomorrow at ten so we can get it over with as soon as possible?'

'That sounds great, I'll see you then' the two of them walked to the door and said their goodbyes before walking in second directions. Blaine fought the urge to do a victory dance at how well the first meeting had gone and Kurt walked back up to his office barely trying to hide the smile on his face, if Blaine could cheer him up like this in half an hour he might just have to hire him straight away.

* * *

**A/N: Like/ no like / love / hate? Let me know :D Fingers crossed for chapter 4 tomorrow!**


	4. Interview!

**A/N: Yay, Chapter 4! Thanks for following and favouriting :D On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own glee!**

* * *

When Kurt got back to his office he dived back into his designs straight away but after redrawing the pocket on a shirt for the fourth time found he couldn't concentrate, there was something tugging away at his thoughts, interrupting everything in his mind, of course it was Blaine! He may have to seriously reconsider hiring Blaine if it was going to have this effect on his work... fat chance! There was no way he was letting Blaine go now!

When 4:00 came round and still that pocket had not found a place on the shirt Kurt sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand, it didn't look like these designs were going to be getting done anytime soon. He glanced up to look at the clock, sure, he could leave now, but then he'd be sitting at home feeling guilty for doing nothing, or he could stay here and at least try to clear up some of the many documents that were surrounding his computer. His office did look quite a mess actually, how did that happen?

Half an hour of tidying, filing and cleaning later and Kurt's office was back to its usual pristine self, _just as well, _Kurt thought, he didn't want to have to do it tomorrow before Blaine comes for his interview.

* * *

Blaine took off his coat and scarf and made coffee for himself in the kitchen, whilst he was drinking he made a list in his head of all the things he wanted to do before the interview tomorrow and when he was going to do them. At least he wouldn't have to do any research on the company, he'd known pretty much everything a person could know about it since it had started up and he had taken a keen interest in watching it grow to the success it was today.

After a long hot bath he settled into bed early so that he'd be awake for the interview tomorrow, he could not mess this up after everything he'd already done, however the way Kurt spoke to him today made it seem as though he'd pretty much secured the job already. He hoped this was the case anyway.

* * *

Kurt got to his office earlier than usual today after getting coffee from his favourite shop, he wanted to get as much work done as possible before Blaine's interview so that he could talk for as long as he liked and not feel guilty about his pile of work.

As usual at 10:00 Allison dropped in to deliver the morning post and have a chat.

'You still haven't let her back? You do realise you're going to need a secretary at some point?' Kurt smiled at her concern

'Nope, actually I'm interviewing someone today, I loved her and everything but sometimes she was just hopeless!' Allison laughed

'You don't need to tell me, her letters were constantly getting sent back, she must have got the addresses wrong on things at least once a day!'

'God, she was a nightmare! Anyway, hopefully this interview goes well and I can hire him straight away' Kurt made an overdramatic gesture of relief, wiping imaginary sweat from his forehead

'Him?' Allison said with a raised eyebrow

'Yes, it's a him. But I never do anything with employees, Allison, you know that!' Allison's smile didn't falter

'You never know! And besides it would do you got to get a bit of action! I doubt you've got some since you've been in New York with all the work you do!'

'Allison!' Kurt blushed; it was true but if he was honest with himself the thought of a relationship hadn't even crossed his mind with all the pressure of his work. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door and they both looked up to see who it was, sure enough it was a very sheepish looking Blaine.

'Sorry! I didn't want to just walk straight in but there was no-one on the desk outside so I wasn't sure what to do' Kurt had to admit, Blaine did look adorable when he was nervous, _stop it Kurt!_

'It's fine, actually that's the reason you're here today!' Relief washed over Blaine's face

'I'll just be going' Allison said as she not so subtly checked Blaine out, when she was almost at the door and out of Blaine's sight she turned round and pointed to Blaine before mouthing '_he's hot!' _to Kurt, Kurt just laughed before giving her pointed look as if to say _leave, _which, thankfully, Blaine didn't see as he was taking off his coat and scarf.

'Hi again' Kurt smiled as he stood up and reached over his desk to give Blaine a handshake

'Hi' Blaine said with a smile, _that_ smile. I t didn't take long for conversation to kick in, it may have been about qualifications and previous experience but there was something different about this interview, for one thing Kurt was pretty sure that neither of them actually wanted it to end.

Kurt didn't notice (and he was pretty sure Blaine hadn't either) that the interview had been on for an hour and a half until Lewis came in for the meeting they'd arranged to have at 11:30.

'Oh, sorry' He said when he walked in, stopping when he saw that Kurt had company 'Should I come back later?' He asked whilst trying his best to give Kurt a questioning look.

'No, it's fine, I'm actually going to need to introduce you at some point anyway' Lewis walked the rest of the way in to Kurt's desk and Blaine stood up, obviously unsure of what he should do in this situation.

'Blaine, this is Lewis Wilson, my photographer' Kurt said gesturing at Lewis who smiled brightly at Blaine 'and Lewis, this is my brand new secretary Blaine Anderson' Lewis went to shake Blaine's hand but Blaine didn't notice as he was too busy staring at Kurt, his eyes wide in shock.

'You mean I- I got the job?' Blaine stuttered, still not looking away from Kurt

'Yes' Kurt laughed; his reaction was priceless 'You start tomorrow if that's okay with you?'

'Y-Yes! That's brilliant!' Blaine looked like he might explode from the happiness

'I'll see you tomorrow and we'll get everything sorted out properly'

'Okay, see you tomorrow!' And with that Blaine walked out, well it looked like he was going to skip at one point but if he did he at least managed to wait until he was out of sight.

'So, anyone special' Asked Lewis sporting the same raised eyebrow that Allison had earlier

'Why does everyone just assume that?!' Kurt said, unable to stop the blush from creeping across his cheeks.

'Hmm' Lewis said with a quizzical look before turning to leave

'Uh... Lewis? Did you forget we were supposed to be having a meeting?'

* * *

**A/N: Please please please review! I promise chapter 5 tomorrow! **


	5. First day

**A/N: Wow! 588 views, thanks guys! Anyway, here's chapter 5 as promised, it's very short today but tomorrow's will be longer as there's quite a lot happening in chapter 6! As always please review I wanna know how I'm doing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee... again.**

* * *

The next morning both men were busy, Blaine was fussing over different things deciding what he would need for the first day and Kurt was rushing around trying to make everything look presentable so that Blaine wouldn't think he was some kind of slob, he did have a reputation to uphold after all!

Kurt was almost finished tidying up Blaine's desk and removing his previous secretary's account history, Kurt had never noticed how many of the prototype items she'd been stealing, when he realised he hadn't given Blaine a time to turn up for work. He was deciding whether or not to call him when he realised he needed to get his latest prototypes down to Tracy so that she could dress the models for Lewis' photo shoot today.

'_Shoot!'_ He said under his breath as he grabbed the new garments and practically ran down to wardrobe to find Tracy

* * *

Blaine did a final check in the mirror before he went to make sure that his hair wasn't too curly and that his outfit hadn't got creased, long gone were his schoolboy days where his hair would remain plastered to his head under a helmet of gel, he did however like to at least keep it under control. He threw his messenger bag on his shoulder, locked the door and started his twenty minute walk to work; Kurt hadn't told him when he was supposed to start yesterday so he'd decided that he'd turn up eight to make a good impression.

When he got to Kurt's office he walked in, ignoring the fact that there was no-one at the desk outside his office because that was now his desk, it still gave him butterflies when he remembered he was Kurt Hummel's secretary. He walked up to the glass doors outside Kurt's office and looked inside, there was no-one in there, he mentally cursed for turning up so early and started deciding what he should do when he heard footsteps and voices coming from the corridor that he'd just walked down.

It was Kurt, just liked Blaine had hoped it would be because Kurt would tell him what he needed to do, but Kurt wasn't alone, he had a woman with him, she looked about mid-thirties with wavy blonde hair and slim designer glasses perched at the end of her nose, she was writing notes on a pad as she and Kurt walked up to his office

'Oh!' The woman said, her strikingly blue eyes lighting up as they landed on Blaine 'This is Blaine I take it?' She asked as she looked over his outfit with a look of approval on her face.

'Yes! He's my new secretary, and hopefully he does a better job than my last one' he said as he walked over and stood beside him, Blaine looked worried at that last comment, how good was the last secretary? Was this job out of his league?!

'Don't worry sweetie! She was a complete mess; she could barely right her own name!' Tracy said as she put her hand on his arm sympathetically and he smiled weakly.

'Ooh! I almost forgot! Blaine, this is Tracy Wright, she's in charge of wardrobe which means she dresses up the models for photo shoots and any shows we do, and Tracy, this is Blaine Anderson my new secretary.'

'I basically get to play Barbie but on real people' she said with a smile, they shared a hand shake before Kurt opened the door to his office gesturing for both of them to come inside. 'Make yourself at home, Blaine, I just have to sort something out with Tracy' Blaine nodded and sat on one of the comfier looking chairs in Kurt's office, it was a few minutes before Tracy left the room laden down with bits of material and papers and Kurt came over and sat on the chair opposite Blaine's. They spent the next two hours going over what Blaine's jobs would be and what times he was expected to be at work, they agreed that Blaine could come in at whatever time he felt suitable and likewise for leaving, they also agreed on holidays, lunchtime and tea breaks. Blaine was shocked at how lenient Kurt was with his hours and he couldn't shake the feeling that his previous assistant hadn't been one for spending a lot of time working. This was confirmed when he was finally shown to his desk and the first thing he noticed was that the previous user's browser history had been left on, showing evidence of many hours spent on social networking and shopping sites. He finished clearing it off as he suspected Kurt had been doing before setting up his own account like Kurt had suggested, on his desktop was a photo of him and his brother, Cooper taken at his old school on a family visiting day, and his icon was a bow tie from Kurt's collection that he just happened to wear regularly. He set up his working email account and sent a friendly hello to Kurt to test it out to which he received a friendly hello in reply, getting distracted from setting everything up Blaine and Kurt exchanged emails up until lunch when Kurt suggested they go out and get coffee, Blaine suddenly realised that he was actually quite hungry, and that in all of the drama of starting his new job he'd forgotten to eat. They had learned quite a lot more about each other than they already knew from those emails, they learned the small things like favourite colours and food to big things like family history and future plans. All in all Blaine could happily say that he really, honestly liked his new boss and couldn't wait to work for him and Kurt could happily say that he really, honestly liked his new secretary and couldn't wait to get him trained up and turn him into the most confident secretary in New York, the hard part was going to be watching him go when he finally decided to pursue his dreams of being a journalist.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! See you tomorrow! :) **


	6. The grand tour

**A/N: I'm back! I didn't die, I promise! I'm sosososo sorry that I didn't update last night but I wasn't feeling up to writing, anyway this chapter is super long compared to my last one so hopefully that makes up for it? I'm sorry again but I haven't checked this so there's probably millions of mistakes! Please review! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I don't own glee**

* * *

Lunch was enjoyable for both Blaine and Kurt, they maintained light and pleasant conversation throughout and with the rate they were learning everything about each other is was as if they'd known each other for a lot longer than a few days. Everything felt so easy and natural with Blaine, Kurt thought, with his last secretary conversation was always short and forced, he never really knew much about his last secretary apart from the fact that she always took Friday nights off to go out with her friends, she really didn't have a personality, he quietly reflected to himself.

'Kurt?' Kurt was dragged from his thoughts to be greeted by Blaine with a slightly concerned expression playing on his features, _crap!_ Kurt thought, _he's asked me something!_

'Sorry! What were we talking about?' Kurt tried to look alert

'You know if you're tired maybe you should go home and get some sleep, it can't be healthy working as many hours as you do' Blaine said taking a sip from his coffee cup as they made their way back towards the office, the scene was beautiful today. The air was fresh from the crisp wind that drifted along, making both men's cheeks considerably pink and playing with the ends of their hair.

'Oh, I'm not that tired, I'm just thinking about things'

'Fair enough' Blaine said, he wanted to ask what he was thinking about but he didn't want to appear to be nosy so he just left it at that. Soon they had reached the familiar tall glass doors of Kurt Hummel Designs and made their way in, it was a relief once inside as the warm breeze swept around you making you feel cosier by the second. On the way up to Kurt's office Kurt stopped off to see how the preparations for today's shoot were going with Blaine in tow, trying to remember all the little details of the trip so that he could eventually learn his way around the huge building.

When they reached wardrobe they were greeted by Tracy who was currently fiddling with the hem of a blonde model's dress, the dress was a deep turquoise colour and really brought out the colour in the model's eyes, Blaine could see why Tracy had chosen this model to wear the dress, it complimented her at the same time as making the dress look utterly spectacular.

'Kurt! I wasn't expecting to see you down here today' she said before going back and sliding a few more pins into the hem of the dress

'I wasn't planning on it but I had a moment and I thought I'd be nosy and see how it's coming together'

'Air emuf' she said with around the pins she was holding with her lips 'Nice to see you again, Blaine' She smiled at him having removed the pins from her mouth

'You too, Tracy' Blaine smiled happily back, Kurt noticed how much happier he seemed now that he was getting to know people.

'I have to go and see to another dress that I altered this morning but it was great speaking to you!' Kurt and Blaine were on their way up the stairs when Kurt turned to look at Blaine in shock

'What?' Blaine asked now feeling very conscious that he could have done something wrong already

'Oh! It's not you, I just remembered that I still haven't given you the official tour, that's why you don't know your way around yet!' and with that Kurt had turned around and was heading back down the two flights of steps that they'd gone up already.

'Okay' Kurt said as he and Blaine entered a room on the bottom floor, the room was quite plain, and against the walls stood shelves packed with all of the different kinds of stationary anybody could ever use. On the other side of the room were a couple of racks that contained envelopes and parcels that looked like they were waiting to be sent. 'This is the post and stationary room as you can probably see, so anytime I need you to send something you can either bring it down here yourself or give it to Allison and she'll bring it down for you. Also whenever you need any kind of stationary just help yourself to whatever you need but if there's less than two of any item after you take something you need to write it on that list there' He said gesturing at a list attached to a clipboard on a table. 'Other than that, just help yourself!' The two of them then moved to the front of the building into reception, 'This is reception, as you know since you've been through it before. And this is Jenny the receptionist'

'We've met' Blaine said, smiling at Jenny who nodded back with a smile whilst answering a call

'That's great, right upwards' Kurt said leading them up to the next level 'this level's my favourite' Kurt said leading Blaine through the same doors as they went through earlier to see Tracy, this time Blaine took in the racks of different materials, colours, shoes and accessories that lined the room from floor to ceiling. It was quite overwhelming at first to see the commotion going on, models paced in all directions, finding all the parts of their outfit, Blaine felt he should avert his eyes when some of the girls from the lingerie line walked by! This time, instead of stopping and turning back again, they continued to what Blaine thought was the back of the room and through a grand archway that led them to a new room, this room was piled high with different hair care products and a dozen dressing tables lined up in the middle, with stylists hard at work using the different hair care and styling products that lined the shelves on the walls. Kurt made a quick detour to suggest something to one of the stylists working on a male model's hair that immediately walked off towards the rows of products. Kurt came back and had to resist laughing at the look of astonishment on Blaine's face, he looked like a kid in a sweet shop, it was adorable, _Stop it Kurt! He's your secretary!_ Kurt could have kicked himself; he _had _to stop thinking like this! 'I take it you figured out that this was the hair department then? Blaine made a small noise of recognition as he was still staring open-mouthed around the room. 'Come on; if you think this is good then you're gonna love make-up!' Kurt then led Blaine through yet another archway into a heavily perfumed room, the aroma was a cross between make-up and different expensive perfumes that clung to your nostrils. Once again the walls were lined with bottles, boxes and tubes in various different shapes, sizes and colours that all bore different brand names and logos on them, they no doubt benefited a lot from being used by Kurt's company.

'So I think it goes without saying that this is the make-up department, which is the final stop for the models before they head on up to the shoot' Blaine nodded again, far too distracted with the things he was surrounded by to notice that Kurt had already started to walk off again, he jogged back up to him and they continued up the last flight of stairs that led to the biggest floor in the whole building. This floor used to be the same size as the other two but a year ago the residents had moved out of the flat next door and Kurt had bought it so he could knock the wall through to create a studio for Lewis.

Blaine was mesmerised as soon as he step foot into the shoot, the walls were painted white and the ceilings were high but the thing that caught his eye was the breathtaking set and the equipment that swarmed the room. The set itself was incredibly detailed as they were supposed to be shooting in the heart of New York this week but it was predicted to rain so instead they'd had a photo blown up that looked scarily realistic, in fact it took Blaine a moment to register that it was in fact a photo and someone hadn't just knocked the wall through. Also dotted around the room was an array of different cameras, tripods and laptops, there was lighting equipment in every corner and stylists were fussing over the models making sure that they looked perfect for every shot.

Blaine's mind was blown to say the least, he had the general gist of all the departments that this building would probably contain, being what it was, but seeing them was a whole different thing!

When they left the shoot after waving at Lewis they were lead into the room next to Kurt's office that Blaine still hadn't been in, compared to the other departments this room was comparatively dull, however on its own the room still oozed style and sophistication. Instead of products, clothes or cameras lining the walls there was expensive looking filing systems and computers that flashed the Kurt Hummel Designs logo on different sections of the screen as the screensaver. On the walls were canvases of the models in a mixture of shots, each showing a different garment, at the back of the room was a printer / photocopier churning away with sheets flying lazily out of the end and down to join the rest in a neat pile. In the middle of the room was a large lit desk that was glowing a bright white light, there was nothing on it like a usual desk would have but a couple of collages of photos with annotation written around them n the desk in whiteboard marker,

'This is Lewis' room where he prints and arranges the photos from shoots for articles and clips, he's in here most of the time if he's not downstairs or away doing another shoot somewhere so if you ever need him you know where to find him' Kurt smiled at Blaine who was looking a little overwhelmed at all of the things he had just taken in 'looks like you need to sit down for a while' Blaine nodded in agreement and with that the tour was over.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Review and let me know! I don't know if I can update tomorrow because I really should be revising for exams but knowing my track record that probably wont happen!**


	7. Valerie Clark

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages but here, have a chapter! This one's quite short but I'm hoping to get the next part of it up tomorrow night, wish me luck! Also please please please review, I really wanna know how I'm doing!**

**Disclaimer: Glee still isn't mine**

* * *

Blaine arrived at the office early with his and Kurt's coffee order; he knew Kurt rarely had time to pick it up for himself before work so he got it for him, once he'd settled down at his desk he decided to go through his emails and see if Kurt had anything he needed to do, there were three messages from him and one from Jenny. He looked at the one from Jenny first.

**_To: BlaineAnderson .uk_**

**_From: JenniferLawrence .uk_**

**_Subject: Orders_**

_Hi Blaine,_

_Sometime soon, I'm going to need you to send me a photo so I can make your staff pass, that way you won't have to come to me every morning to tell me that you're here, thanks!_

_Jenny_

Blaine quickly went on to his facebook account and downloaded a picture that had been taken a few weeks ago and cropped it down to size, he was smiling in the photo but he was sure no-one would mind. Once the photo had downloaded he quickly attached it to an email and sent it off, next he opened Kurt's messages

**_To: BlaineAnderson .uk_**

**_From: KurtHummel .uk_**

**_Subject: Tomorrow morning_**

_Hey :) _

_I'm going to be in late tomorrow morning as I need to pick something up on the way in, I'll be there at half nine._

Blaine looked at the time, it was quarter past eight, his coffee wouldn't still be warm by the time he got here, Blaine put the cup next to the radiator anyway in an attempt to prevent it cooling down. Blaine then opened the next email.

**_To: BlaineAnderson .uk_**

**_From: KurtHummel .uk_**

**_Subject: Appointments_**

_Hey, Again!_

_So when you get in tomorrow could you contact someone called Valerie Clark and tell her to make an appointment? Preferably in the morning, get it over and done with! Her number's 07737593725_

That was strange, normally Kurt gave Blaine details of who he was supposed to be calling so he could answer any questions, Blaine checked the last email before making the appointment to see if it gave him any more details, apparently not

**_To: BlaineAnderson .uk_**

**_From: KurtHummel .uk_**

**_Subject: Last one I promise! :)_**

_I'll leave you alone after this one!_

_Could you ring up the high street retailers and see how many more units they're going to want? Thanks! See you in the morning_

Blaine decided to set to work on these jobs straight away so that he'd be free when Kurt arrived, picking up the phone he quickly tapped in the numbers for this Valerie and waited, it only took a couple of rings before someone picked up

_'Hello?' _The voice sounded rough like the person on the other end had just woken up

'Hi, is this Valerie Clark?'

'_Yes, why?' _She didn't sound in the best of moods so Blaine decided to cut out the small talk and get to the point

'This is Blaine Anderson from Kurt Hummel Designs calling; Kurt would like an appointment with you for this morning if you can do that?'

'_Hang on, why isn't Kurt calling me himself? Who are you?' _Blaine was confused now

'I'm Blaine Anderson-'

'_Yes, you already told me that! But why are you calling me instead of Kurt?'_

_'_I'm his secretary, he asked me to make an appointment with you for this morning' Blaine seriously hoped this conversation would end soon

'_WHAT?! You mean he's already replaced me?! I'm only on suspension! How could he replace me?!' _Suddenly everything clicked into place in Blaine's head and he understood why this woman was so angry about Blaine calling her.

'If you could please calm down-'

_'Calm down?! You try and calm down when you get replaced after one tiny suspension!'_

_'_Look, I'm really sorry that you got replaced, I didn't even know until now! But if you make an appointment with Kurt this morning I'm sure you can ask him anything you need to know.'

'_I don't need to make an appointment, I'll be there in an hour, and you won't need to tell Kurt, he obviously doesn't care about me!'_

'But Kurt won't be-'Blaine was cut off mid sentence as the phone on the other end cut off with a thud, Kurt wasn't due till half nine and Valerie would be here at quarter past. Blaine was actually debating whether to evacuate the office for those fifteen minutes he'd have to deal with her when his thoughts were interrupted

'That sounded like a tricky customer!' it was Allison

'Hey Allison, you're a bit early today aren't you?

'Yeah, I have to go for a bit to watch my daughter in her play so I'm bringing the post round before I do'

'Aww, How old is she?' Blaine couldn't remember hearing about Allison's daughter before

'She's eight; this'll be her first big role in one of the school plays' Allison said with a smile 'So who were you phoning anyway?' She asked as she sorted Kurt's mail and Blaine's mail into separate piles on his desk

'I'm not really sure to be honest, I had an email from Kurt for her to make an appointment with him and she flipped when she found out I was his secretary, I think she must have been his previous secretary or something?' Blaine shrugged

'Was she called Valerie Clark by any chance?' Allison said with a raised eyebrow

'Yeah, did you know her?' Blaine asked as curiosity got the better of him

'I had to deal her on more than a couple of occasions! She was a handful at the best of times, but hopefully we won't have to see her anymore after today if everything goes alright'

'How come Kurt's never mentioned her before?' The thought had been nagging at him throughout their conversation

'She and Kurt never saw eye to eye, they were constantly arguing and whenever she got annoyed about something she'd purposefully hold back on something like a delivery or a deadline until it was almost too late, it very nearly was too late on a couple of occasions! He suspended her a week ago and then your letter turned up like a knight in shining armour so of course he hired you!' Blaine smiled at his impeccable timing with that letter.

'I take it I shouldn't bring up the subject?'

'Oh god no! Kurt loves having a moan about her; he probably didn't bring it up with you in case it made you feel uncomfortable. By all means ask away, I'm sure he won't mind! I have to be off now if I wanna get this post out on time, see you later!'

'Bye, have fun watching the play!' And with that she was gone. Blaine made the second phone call to the high street retailers which, thankfully, was a lot less eventful than his first call of the morning and started opening his mail to prevent thinking about the drama which was bound to ensue at quarter past nine.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Also have you guys heard I'm dreaming of a white Christmas yet? I think I'm even more in love than I was before! See you tomorrow!**


	8. Valerie Clark part 2

**A/N: So I'm sorry it's been like a millennium since I last updated but I've had quite a few deadlines and things, I might not upload much next week for the same reason but I want to get this story finished over Christmas! If you get bored waiting you could always check out my other story, it's just an assortment of one shots! Keep reviewing and following and stuff! :D On with the chapter!**

* * *

**_To: KurtHummel .uk_**

**_From: BlaineAnderson .uk_**

**_Subject: Appointments_**

_Morning :)_

_She'll probably get here before you read this but I've called Valerie Clark, she didn't make an appointment but she's on her way now, I really hope you get here first!_

_ Also I called the high street retailers and I've sorted the orders out with Nicole, they'll be there by lunch time._

_P.S. Valerie didn't sound too happy, I'm a little concerned for my safety..._

After sending the email to Kurt he decided to pass the time by looking at the upcoming calendar dates, he knew there were too many to try and remember but the more he familiarised himself with it the more organised and prepared he felt. The next thing Blaine knew, it was ten past nine and he was preparing himself for the worst, he put anything that could be thrown at him into the draw of the desk and tried to calm himself down as he felt his pulse quickening by the second. Before he knew it the doors to the office had been pushed open with such force that they thudded into the wall leaving little marks where the handles had made contact, the woman that strode in was scarier in real life, she had long dark hair though some of it was gathered at the top of her head in a messy bun, she was wearing plenty of dark make-up that was bordering on gothic and paired with the livid expression on her face was terrifying, her shiny black high heels made louder and louder click-clacking noises on the floor as she marched over to Blaine sitting helplessly at his desk in anticipation of what was about to come.

'Blaine, Blaine Anderson, right?' She demanded, looking at him as if he were dirt off the bottom of her shoe

'Yes, Kurt's not going to be in for another few minutes, I tried to tell you on the phone but you hung up' Blaine reasoned, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible

'Yes well, you stole my job; you're not exactly my favourite person in the world at the moment.' She said, clucking her tongue impatiently as she glared around the office.

'Please, Mrs Clark-' Blaine began but was cut off

'That's Miss Clark, I'm not dependent on any man' Blaine paled, he was sure this was the trickiest person he'd ever had to deal with

'Oh, I'm sorry, I'm wasn't saying that you are! All I was saying was that I didn't steal your job, I went through an application and interview process just like everybody else.' Blaine explained quickly so she wouldn't have a chance to cut him off again.

'Fine. Whatever. I'm not done talking about this but I want Kurt to be here to hear it too, speaking of which where is the man?' She demanded again, now tapping her foot which Blaine found quite distracting.

'He should be here in a few minutes he's just doing something elsewhere before he comes in, if you could just wait in the chairs over there until he comes-' Blaine once again found himself interrupted

'No, you know what! I'll tell you where you can stick your chairs and your waiting! And you know where you can shove this stupid bloody job! You can stick straight up your-'

'What's going on here!' Kurt yelled as he marched over to Blaine's desk and yelled directly at Valerie 'What do you think gives you the right to just march in here and verbally assault one of my staff members, you have yet to make an appointment, which as you know means you don't even have permission to be on the premises yet alone shouting at someone that does!' Kurt yelled, his face was contorted in anger just inches away from Valerie's. Any violent anger that Valerie had seemed to have vanished under the penetrating glare Kurt was shooting at her, Blaine couldn't blame her, and he dearly hoped he would never be on the receiving end of that glare.

'I'm sorry, Kurt, but I don't think it's fair that you just kicked me out for no reason and let this person in so suddenly!' She said with wild hand gestures, making her just a tad scarier, Kurt seemed absolutely shocked by this comment as he just gaped at her for a few seconds before beginning his rant. Blaine could tell it was going to become a rant because it started off slowly through gritted teeth.

'Valerie, you were not suspended for no reason, you never came into work and even when you did bother to show your face you came so late that I had to do most things, it was like I didn't have a secretary at all! Then when you were here you were completely incompetent, urgent deliveries were late ninety percent of the time, you never gave me my mail and once you even had the nerve to open my it!' Kurt was now turning a very subtle shade of red in his anger but Blaine decided it would probably be quite therapeutic for him to get this off his chest (he also had to admit that he wanted to know what it was that she had done) 'Then everything you did was sloppy and half hearted so I had to go back and do it again for you anyway, this is why you were suspended, because having you around meant my workload seemed to increase instead of go down like it should. Blaine here got your job because whilst you were on suspension I realised how desperately I needed a secretary and he just happened to have extremely good timing when he posted his letter, he went through exactly the same application and interview process as you, though I have to say, his were a lot more productive than any of yours ever were! This is why you are now formally fired, you can have ten minutes to pick up your stuff, not that you were ever here long enough to have any but after those ten minutes I want you gone, is that clear?' Valerie just nodded her head in a sulky way. 'Blaine, could you come into my office, I've got some things I want to tell you about' He glared pointedly at Valerie who didn't look up but her ears turned slightly red so Blaine guessed she must have figured out what he meant, he followed Kurt into his office glancing back to see Valerie putting a few bits and bobs into a cardboard box.

* * *

**A/N: I really don't like being mean to Blaine, but I love angry Kurt! :'( Also my heart goes out to all of the people involved in the shooting in America today. See you soon.**


	9. Illness and explanations

**A/N: I'm back, and now on Christmas holidays so hopefully this story will be done within two weeks, not long to go people! Anyway, I'm not sure if the end of last chapter counted as a cliff-hanger or not but if it did I apologize for the long wait for your answers! Please review I just need some guidance here!**

* * *

Once both Kurt and Blaine were seated in Kurt's office Kurt sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'Look, Blaine, I'm really sorry about how she was, jeez you only just started working for me and you've already had to deal with her! I should have told you about her as soon as you got the job but some part of me secretly hoped you would never have to deal with her.' Blaine just listened in silence 'You probably got the gist of what she was like from my outburst back there' Blaine just smiled apologetically 'She was never a nice person to work with, she's like that aunt that everybody hates but you have to pretend to like at Christmas and weddings and stuff, anyway I have to say you're a major improvement!' Both of them smiled and Kurt moved his mail to one side of the desk so that he could rest his elbows there instead.

'Did you get my email from this morning?' Blaine asked, wondering if that was the reason Kurt had come a few minutes earlier than planned.

'Yes, it was a bit of a shock that she was already on her way but, looking back, I don't know why, I should have seen it coming.' Blaine just did a small nod and the two of them carried into conversation about plans and upcoming things that needed to be sorted out. They'd been talking for about fifteen minutes and Kurt had been getting less and less responsive to whatever Blaine was saying.

'Kurt? Kurt, are you alright? You look a little ill?' Blaine said trying to look Kurt in the eyes but they kept going out of focus like he was about to fall asleep.

''What?! Oh sorry, Blaine! I just got distracted that's all, I'm fine.' He smiled but Blaine wasn't convinced, he certainly didn't sound fine, his voice was beginning to get slightly croaky and he looked even paler than normal, which was a concern in itself.

'Kurt, you're obviously not okay, look at you! You should probably take the day off and get some rest' Kurt flinched, he really could do with some rest, he did feel quite ill, but he couldn't just drop everything and go home, people depended on him being here.

'No, I can't! We have the launch tonight that I have to open, and I need to make sure all of the models are perfect for this afternoon's shoot otherwise I'll have Maggie on the line again, and the hair and makeup orders need to be in by the end of the day otherwise we won't have enough to cover next week.' Kurt finished and let his overheated head drop into his clammy hands.

'Well, I could fill in for the launch for you; I pretty much know your speech since you sent it to me to check,' Kurt lifted his head and looked at Blaine hard, as if contemplating what he was suggesting 'Also I've seen the specifications you outlined for the shoot and if I do say so myself I am capable of telling what looks good and what doesn't on a model. As for the hair and makeup orders I have the forms on my computer so I can pop down and check with Andrew, assuming he's been keeping a check on how much makeup there is left when he uses it on the models, and Tracy to see what's running low and what works best. See, you can go home and take care of yourself and I'll stop this place from falling apart!' Kurt just smiled, if a little forcedly.

'No, Blaine thanks for the offer, but that's way more than I pay you to do and if you have to do all of that you'll probably be here until tomorrow morning. Besides, I've worked in worse states than this before.' But just as he said that his face paled completely once more, making the newly formed dark circles around his eyes contrast even more. He suddenly brought his hand to his mouth and ran from the office down the corridor, knocking several people to the side and causing much chaos involving paper flying everywhere as he did so. Blaine ran after him, stopping for as little time as he could to help people pick up what they'd dropped and apologize but he was back on his way to help Kurt again as soon as possible.

When he got to the toilets he ran inside and walked along the cubicles until he found Kurt, with his head resting on his arm on the toilet seat, breathing rough and hard. Blaine went in and knelt down next to him, rubbing his back, he was probably overstepping the mark of secretary at that moment but he didn't care because if he didn't take care of Kurt then who would? On closer inspection there were beads of sweat lining Kurt's forehead and his clothing was now rumpled, his hair was a mess and his eyes were watery

'Hey, are you alright now or do you still feel rough?' Blaine asked, still rubbing Kurt's back as he spoke.

'Rough.' Kurt croaked out and shut his eyes for a few seconds until Blaine spoke

'Will you let me drive you to your house now?' Kurt just nodded, mumbling something incoherent.

Ten minutes later, Kurt was lying on his side in the passenger seat of his car whilst Blaine drove him home, they hadn't spoken much to each other but Blaine was humming along to the song playing on the radio, Kurt vaguely recognised it but was too busy falling in and out of sleep to figure out what it was. Blaine kept glancing back at Kurt in the mirror when he heard a noise or if he was silent for longer than usual, it looked as though he was getting worse as time went on, Blaine even considered staying with him but he knew if he did all hell would break loose. When they pulled up outside Kurt's house Blaine got out and went round to Kurt's door to help him out.

'I'm not an invalid you know' Kurt mumbled shakily as Blaine guided him to the door with an arm around his shoulder, Blaine just laughed.

'Says the one being pretty much carried in by me!' Kurt just made a small noise of protest before coughing heavily and ending up putting more weight on Blaine than he did before.

Once they were inside and Blaine had made sure that Kurt was tucked up in bed, he made him some tea and took a couple of biscuits into his room for him.

'Thanks' Kurt said with his face squished into his pillow

'Not a problem, also a I might need your password to your email account so that I can check up on any incoming news or things to sort out' Blaine said, when Kurt nodded he looked around and picked up a pad and a pen that were on the table by the window, when Kurt had finished scribbling his details down Blaine did one last check to make sure Kurt would be ok and reluctantly left. If he was being honest with himself he was terrified of what the rest of the day would bring without Kurt to fall back on but Kurt was relying on him so he squared his shoulders and set off again.

* * *

**A/N: you remember when I said this story wouldn't be longer than eight chapters? Yeah. I lied. Don't forget to review!**


	10. In the boss' shoes

**A/N: I'm spoiling you I really am! If you're lucky there may be another chapter up before the end of the night! (Don't wait up though...) So this story is getting closer and closer to the end now, exciting! Let me know what you think, please review!**

**Disclaimer: ignoring the fact I've been forgetting to put my disclaimers, nope I don't own that much of this!**

* * *

Blaine pulled up and parked outside the building again making a mental note that he would have to give him a lift the next time Kurt came into work, he then made his way inside and stopped to talk to Jenny.

'Hey, Jenny, I haven't spoken to you in ages' He smiled walking over to her

'Well you have only been working here for three days, and besides I've never seen a busier three days than this in all my time working here. I hate to tell you this but you picked a very stressful time to start here.' Blaine just nodded and shrugged his shoulders

'It's nothing I can't handle, I'm getting used to it already' Jenny's eyes widened and she delved into the drawer of her desk.

'Ooh! I forgot to give you your staff pass! Here it is' she said, pulling a small plastic card attached to a clip out, Blaine took it and got that feeling again, _this is real_ he thought _I'm working at Kurt Hummel Designs!_ Jenny saw the excitement flash across Blaine's face, she was glad Kurt had found someone this passionate, he would be so much better than that Valerie ever was. 'Speaking of Kurt' she said, pulling Blaine from his thoughts 'Where is he, it's been almost an hour since I emailed him, it's not urgent but he normally replies straight away anyway.'

'Oh, Kurt's not going to be in for the rest of the day and depending on how he is maybe not tomorrow either, he was really ill earlier so I took him home.'

'How did you manage to convince him to leave? He's never let anyone talk him into going home when he's sick before'

'I think he convinced himself when he had his head down a toilet to be honest' Jenny pulled a face and then laughed.

'I guess you're left to take on all of his responsibilities today then?' Blaine nodded, the nervous feeling in his stomach returned, there was so much that could go wrong, so much that he could mess up.

'Don't worry, you've got everyone here to go to if you get stuck and I'll come up later and help you. You should probably work at Kurt's desk today rather than your own, you can get access to the whole database from Kurt's computer whereas you can only get to certain departments on yours.' Blaine thanked her and said his goodbyes before leaving. He decided that the first thing he wanted to do today was go and see if Lewis was in and if he was ready for the shoot, Kurt had told Blaine that Lewis was supposed to be taking time off but that he had kept making appointments and organising shoots so he could come in anyway.

When he walked into Lewis' office he was greeted by the sound of a printer relentlessly churning away making the stack of papers on the tray ever taller, Lewis, who was bent over his desk making annotations on a collage of photos looked up with a smile when Blaine walked in.

'Hey Blaine, what can I do for you?' He said, putting the cap on his pen and standing up straight so that he could talk to Blaine.

'I just came to check that everything was on track for this afternoon's shoot?' he asked walking further into the room.

'Oh yes, hopefully this one will go without hitch, that's probably just wishful thinking however' Blaine just laughed

'Well if there's anything you need just shout and I'll see what I can do' he said, turning to leave

'By the way, where's Kurt? I haven't seen him at all today and he said we could discuss themes for the spring collection.'

'Oh Kurt came in for a little bit, but then he was really sick so I drove him home. I guess I'm playing Kurt for the day.' Blaine said a little nervously

'Ooh! That sounds tough, I don't envy you though, and if you do need any help you know where to find me' Blaine just nodded and turned to leave.

'Thanks Lewis'

* * *

After a quick trip back to his desk to pick up the forms, Blaine made his way to the hair and makeup department to do a stock-check with Andrew.

'Hey Blaine, I take it you're here for the stock-check tallies?'

'Yep, are they already done or do we go through them now?'

'Well usually we'd go through it now but I had some free time yesterday so I filled it out then, here's what we've got' He said pointing to a row of boxes with numbers on them on the sheet attached to his clipboard 'here's what we're running low on but it's not urgent, and then these boxes are the ones we need urgent top ups for'

'Okay thanks Andrew, that's just cleared up a bunch of time for me' Blaine was almost gone when Andrew asked what time Kurt would be in today, he wondered how many more times he was going to have to explain this today.

When he got back to his desk to mail the order forms off to the suppliers he heard the phone ringing, putting his best ninja skills to the test he dived across the room to answer it.

'Kurt Hummel Designs, this is Blaine Anderson speaking how may I help you?' Blaine panted out, trying his best to sound professional.

'Blaine, it's me' came the quiet croaky voice of Kurt.

'Kurt, hey, how's it going?' Blaine asked, ignoring the fact that this probably wasn't the best question considering how bad Kurt sounded.

' M'alright, I just remembered a few things I had to do today'

'Okay, hold on I'll just get a pad to take this down' grabbing a pad and a pen Blaine perched on the end of his desk and waited for Kurt to speak

'I was going to go and chat with Lewis about themes for the spring line, they're all in the top drawer of my desk, and he'll probably ask about them 'Blaine just jotted this down along with a side note to deliver them to Lewis 'Jenny will need the budgets for the next three months so if you could drop them down to reception that'd be great, they're saved in my documents, you'll know which one' Blaine nodded as he wrote down the jobs then realised that Kurt couldn't see him so spoke instead.

'Okay that's all fine, is there anything else that needs doing?'

'There should be an email from the editor of Vogue about the size of the spread my winter collection will be getting, if you could let Lewis know that too so he knows what he's got to work with, also if Lewis is there tell him I told him to take some time off!' Blaine chuckled

'Okay, that's everything?'

'That's all I can think of for now, something else is bound to come to me though'

'You should stop thinking about this and get some rest or you'll never get any better'

'Are you sure you're okay with doing all of my work? Normally people have assistants they can shove all of this onto, I really should get one of those...' Blaine just smiled as he listened to Kurt talking to himself

'I'm okay, the building hasn't burned down yet so I'll assume it's going good so far'

'Okay, just... please call me if anything goes wrong, I can't stand not being in the loop'

'I'll only call you if something goes wrong that I don't know how to fix, other than that, you sir, need to sleep so put the phone away!

'Fine.' And with that the call was cut off, Blaine sat on the desk for a moment longer making a list and the order in which he was going to complete everything in his head.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? See you later hopefully!**


	11. Personal emails

**A/N: Woop chapter eleven! So chapter eleven is kind of two or three parts long but it felt too long to put up in one go. Please review, it makes me feel like writing more! I'm gonna shut up and let you read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. There. I said it.**

* * *

Blaine decided that he was going to sort out everything with Lewis first before he did anything else, he went into Kurt's office which was strange enough when he wasn't there, and logged into his computer using Kurt's password. Whilst he was waiting for the computer to load up all of Kurt's settings and files he went into the top drawer to get the spring collection themes, on top of all of the files and samples in the drawer was a picture of Kurt and an older man. The older man was wearing a baseball cap and was smiling brightly to the camera in the same way as Kurt, Blaine had seen enough pictures online of Kurt and this man to know that it was his dad, Burt Hummel. Sometimes Blaine wanted to meet Burt just as badly as he had done Kurt after hearing about how supportive he was of Kurt, he only wished his father had been that supportive of his dreams, his father had wanted him to become a lawyer not a journalist, so he wasn't pleased when he found out that Blaine had secured a job as a secretary at Kurt Hummel Designs.

Getting back to his original task Blaine rummaged around until he found the notebook that Kurt wrote down all his collection theme ideas in before returning to the computer, the background was of Kurt and another man that looked around a similar age to him, he was tall and looked well built, the two were both in suits and laughing, it looked like they were at a wedding. Blaine tried to decide where he had seen Kurt wear that suit before and then it hit him, this was at Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson's wedding back when Kurt was at high school which meant that the tall teenager that stood next to him must be his elusive step-brother, Finn Hudson. Blaine remembers Kurt talking about Finn in an interview once, he didn't like being in the limelight all the time and had somehow managed to escape the fame that inevitably came from being Kurt's step-brother. When the email was logged on Blaine scrolled down until he found one from the editor of Vogue, Anna Wintour, and was about to click it when something else caught his eye.

It was a conversation between Kurt and his Dad, Blaine knew he shouldn't pry but this was Burt Hummel, THE Burt Hummel, before he knew it Blaine had opened the email and was reading the conversation.

**_To: KurtHummel .uk_**

**_From: BH .uk_**

**_Subject: Thanksgiving and Christmas_**

_Hi buddy how's it going in New York?_

_The shop's been getting loads of business lately so I took Carole out for dinner at that new fancy restaurant down the road that you recommended the other day. Speaking of Carole, she wanted me to ask you if you'd found a guy yet, something about a clock ticking... Anyway, I wanted to know if you'd be able to come home for thanksgiving or Christmas this year. I understand if you don't I know you're busy kiddo._

_Burt_

Blaine smiled in spite of himself, Burt sounded like the perfect dad, and soon he had forgotten what he came to do and was absorbed in the conversation between Burt and Kurt.

**_To: BH .uk_**

**_From: KurtHummel .uk_**

**_Subject: RE: Thanksgiving and Christmas_**

_Hey dad, _

_Everything's great, New York is just as magical as ever! That sounds so romantic, I hope you wore a nice suit! Tell Carole to mind her own business :) but no, not yet, work is keeping me on my toes so no, no guys. I don't think I can do thanksgiving because I have some publicity events to attend, but Christmas is booked for you guys at home. How's Finn, has he been up to anything new lately? I haven't heard from him in a while._

_Kurt_

**_To: KurtHummel .uk_**

**_From: BH .uk_**

**_Subject: RE: Thanksgiving and Christmas_**

_I hope you're having fun out there, Of course I put on a nice suit, it was the one Carole picked for me a couple of years back for your graduation. Carole wants to know if you've tried dating sites but I'm not sure I want to know so maybe you should tell her directly. That sounds great! We can't wait to see you again kiddo. Finn still helps me in the shop sometimes but most days he's helping that Will guy with the glee club, maybe you should talk to him?_

**_To: BH .uk_**

**_From: KurtHummel .uk_**

**_Subject: RE: Thanksgiving and Christmas_**

_That was a nice suit, I approve :) Tell her no, I haven't, I'm not that desperate! I wonder what they're up to now, maybe I'll pop in and surprise them..._

**_To: KurtHummel .uk_**

**_From: BH .uk_**

**_Subject: RE: Thanksgiving and Christmas_**

_They're preparing for some competition or another, you could do it when you come back for Christmas? So how are things at work? Have you got rid of that god awful secretary of yours yet? I don't know why you've put up with her so long, Kurt, there are probably hundreds of people that would kill for that job, they'd probably do a better job as well. It's up to you, I just think you need someone more... stable._

**_To: BH .uk_**

**_From: KurtHummel .uk_**

**_Subject: RE: Thanksgiving and Christmas_**

_Sounds interesting, I hope Finn isn't in charge of choreography! Work is as fast paced as usual, I have so many launches and publicity events to go to! I'm considering hiring a double to do it for me... And, newsflash, I've suspended Valerie! I have another secretary yet except he doesn't know it, I've had an informal interview and he's perfect! He just got out of Northwestern! That's pretty much all I needed to know, he wants to be a journalist when he's older but he's starting off working for me for a year or two. I don't think I'll ever be able to let him go. And just for the record he is most definitely 'stable'_

**_To: KurtHummel .uk_**

**_From: BH .uk_**

**_Subject: RE: Thanksgiving and Christmas_**

_Hi Kurt, honey_

_This is Carole, I couldn't help but read the conversation you had with Burt. So tell me about this mysterious man! Name, age, gay? What does he look like? Is he cute? _

_Love Carole x_

**_To: BH .uk_**

**_From: KurtHummel .uk_**

**_Subject: RE: Thanksgiving and Christmas_**

**_Attachments: Blaine_ _**

_Hey Carole, Dad please don't read this it might be awkward!_

_Okay, his name's Blaine Anderson, he's twenty years old (Not too young!) and yes, he's gay, I found out on our informal interview. He's got the most gorgeous/cute curly hair and don't even get me started on his eyes, he's just shorter than me. I'm going to send a picture because I could go on all day._

_Kurt x_

Blaine stopped reading, this felt wrong, it was a private conversation and he shouldn't have opened it in the first place. Was that true though, did Kurt really think of him like that or was he just making this up in his head? He'd be lying if he didn't have a thing for Kurt, of course he'd always had a crush on him since he'd become a designer but ever since he actually met him and got to know him something had changed, this wasn't just some stupid crush anymore, this felt like more. Is this what it feels like to fall in love with someone? _ No, don't be stupid, Blaine! Of course Kurt doesn't think of you like that you're his secretary for goodness sake! _

* * *

**A/N: Man that was a lot of emails! But yay for budding romance! Tell me what you think and there ****_might_**** be another chapter up before tomorrow!**


	12. The big briefing

**A/N: So here's the follow on from last chapter, I don't know if I'll be updating again tonight or tomorrow since Christmas is pretty hectic in my house but if not tomorrow I'll definitely update on boxing day. Please review... it's Christmas! **

**Disclaimer: glee isn't mine... not even at Christmas**

* * *

Going back to what he was supposed to be doing Blaine quickly found the details for the vogue spread and noted them down, he wouldn't be able to remember doing any of this though as his whole body felt numb. What if Kurt really liked him? What if he stood a chance? He decided in the end that no matter how strong his feelings got he would never act on them, it may be tough but the last thing he needed was to screw this job up.

He put everything he had just read behind him and walked into Lewis' office.

'Back so soon?' Lewis said looking up and walking over to Blaine 'You just can't stay away from me' he joked

'Obviously not' Blaine laughed along as he flicked to the right page in the notebook so that he could try and sort something out with Lewis 'So these pages are his ideas for the theme of the spring collection since you were asking for them earlier.' Lewis took the book and flicked through the relevant pages.

'I honestly don't know how he does it' Lewis said, more to himself than anything else

'Does what?' Blaine asked,

'After all this time, Kurt can still produce fresh idea after fresh idea, does that guy ever get a block?'

'Apparently not' Blaine said smiling over Lewis' shoulder at the designs and illustrations littering the pages. He got out the details about the measurements of the vogue spread and handed them to Lewis to figure out.

'Whoa!' Lewis said, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock

'What?' Blaine asked, checking the paper to make sure he'd written everything down correctly

'Oh no! No, it's fine! It's more than fine actually! I don't know if Kurt has got this information yet but this our biggest spread yet!' Blaine now joined in the gaping, he knew how hard it was to get spreads in vogue in the first place, let alone get bigger and bigger sections of it

'Well that's brilliant!' Blaine said as the two of them continued to stare at the paper

'Why don't you ring Kurt and tell him?' Lewis suggested when they'd finally come out of their daze

'I would but knowing my luck he would have finally given in and tried to go to sleep like I told him to, besides if we save it he'll have awesome news to come back to' Both of them agreed on keeping the company's latest success a secret until Kurt was better again, this didn't stop Blaine from going back to the office with a spring in his step though.

When he got back to his desk he checked the notepad to see what needed to be done next, he decided to get the budgets for the next three months printed out and taken down to Jenny, kicking himself for not printing them out whilst he was still logged on to Kurt's computer. Ten minutes later and Blaine had successfully managed to print out the budgets without stumbling across anything he shouldn't this time. When he got to reception he was shocked to find it was full of people milling around as if they were waiting for something.

'Jenny, who are all of these people and what are they doing here?' He asked as he weaved his way through the crowd to her desk.

'Well some of them are the models for this afternoon's shoot but most of them are here for their briefing on the launch, don't worry I've seen Kurt do it plenty of times, I can help' Blaine relaxed, the thought of trying to organise every model in the room seemed incredibly daunting. 'What did you come down for anyway?'

'You said that you'd sent Kurt an email this morning and he told me that you needed the budgets for the next three months so I assumed that was what the email was about' He said as he handed her the different spreadsheets

'Yep you guessed it, thanks Blaine. I think you're getting the hang of running this place you know'

'I hope so, it doesn't seem so scary anymore' he said as she glanced over the sheets.

'Right' she said scanning the room 'first we need to sort the models into the shoot group and the launch group, do you want to do it?'

'Sure' Blaine said and turned around to face them, this got most of their attention as they all seemed pretty bored anyway so he didn't need to shout. 'Thank you for coming today' he addressed all of them 'now, if I'm right some of you are here for the afternoon to do a shoot and some of you are here for tonight's launch?' He got various nods and murmurs across reception so continued. 'If the models for tonight could kindly wait over there in the seating area whilst I take the models for the shoot up to hair and makeup and I'll be back in a minute to tell you what you need to know' There was a great deal of shuffling around the room so that Blaine ended up with a group of models in front of him as well as a large group loitering around the seating area. He started leading them towards the hair and makeup department, Jenny flashing him a thumbs up as he left to which he returned to her.

Ten minutes later he'd left the models in the care of Andrew and Tracy and returned to the models in the reception, he led them up to Kurt's office deciding it would be easier to talk to them there. Jenny was on her break at this point so she had come up to give him a hand, she brought up all of the details she had about that night's event (she didn't have that many though) whilst Blaine clung to his book of details that Kurt had given to him like a lifeline.

'Right' Blaine begun when everyone had found a seat or stood around the group 'I'll assume we have everyone, I don't know how much you've all been told about tonight so I'm going to start from the very beginning' Blaine's confidence was soon returning to him, these were just models, what was he so afraid of? 'The event starts at seven tonight so we expect you hear for half five to give us time to sort your wardrobe and get you through the beauty department in time. Tonight's event is to be run on a strict schedule, so if you turn up late you're not guaranteed a job at this event anymore, understood?' All of the models nodded again so he ploughed on. 'At five to seven you're expected to be gathered by the doors to greet the guests when they arrive, you're not to say anything other than wishing them a good evening and handing them a sample bag, then move onto the next guest' Jenny was smiling encouragingly at him from the back of the office which was giving him all the self-assurance he would need 'There will be a speech in which you are to wait outside in the viewing area, you are expected to be silent at this time as if you talk they will be able to hear you from inside. When the speech is over you are expected to be in your allocated areas which you should have been told about already. Is anyone unsure of where they are meant to be?' Who was Blaine kidding, they were professionals, if they didn't know their places at jobs like this for other companies they'd probably be sacked for being incompetent, Blaine was glad he didn't have to go through figuring out that for anyone though, he wanted this to be over with as soon as possible. 'After half an hour people will start to go through to the central hall to wait for the show, you will arrive ten minutes before the show to make sure you still look as perfect as you did at the start' Blaine joked and the models all laughed, _oh good,_ he thought, _they do have a sense of humour. '_I assume you all know the order that you go on?' The models all nodded 'But just in case you forget there will be a list up on a flip chart backstage so there's no excuse for messing up tonight. Most importantly, if anything goes wrong whilst you're on the catwalk just try and carry on, there's a good chance that not everyone will notice since there'll always be quite a few of you walking at once but accidents may happen. If you get a wardrobe malfunction just try and hold it together until you get backstage, the last thing I need tonight is someone flashing the press and our customers! Finally, once the show is over, you need to wait in the order previously arranged and wish our goodbyes to the guests. When everyone is gone you need to return your outfit to wardrobe and then you're free to go' Blaine sighed with relief as he mentally checked he'd covered everything. 'Any questions?' He asked, hoping nobody would ask him something he didn't know the answer to. Two models raised their hands

'Yep' He said, nodding at the first model, she was a girl who looked in her mid twenties, she had long sleek brown hair and was extremely pale.

'I hate to seem rude, but where is Kurt and will he be there tonight?'

'Kurt's too sick to work at the moment, I'm his secretary, I'll also be doing his speech for him tonight since he'll still need to be at home. Don't worry though, everything will run exactly as was planned and arranged so Kurt not being here won't affect you or what you should be doing tonight at all'

'That's cool, thanks' The model smiled, Blaine was thankful she didn't question how weird it was that Kurt's secretary would be running the whole event and doing his talk for him.

'Okay, hi' Blaine said, nodding his head in the direction of the second model, this time it was a man that looked around the same age as the girl. His hair was so light it could have been mistaken for white.

'Hi, I'm a standby model for tonight, I was told this morning that all the models were attending but I don't know if that means I should still come tonight or not?'

'Yes, you'll still be needed tonight. You never know, one of the models might fall and break their leg last minute so you'd definitely be needed, but even if all of the models are present I'm sure we can still have you in the viewing area, there are plenty of outfits from this collection you can wear'

'Okay, I'll be there' he said, Blaine did one more check that nobody had any questions before he dismissed them, leaving just him and Jenny in the office.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was fun to write :) Merry Christmas guys! Please please please review!**


	13. Photo shoot preparations

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, I don't know what's got into me the past three days but this chapter's been refusing to let me write it. I'm not sure about this chapter but hopefully the next one will be more interesting, let me know what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

'Well that went well' Jenny said as Blaine rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, he was glad the spotlight was off him for a while.

'I just hope it all works out tonight, I've only been working here for three days and I'm already trying to do things way out of my league'

'Yes but you're managing and that's going to look really good in front of Kurt and everyone else, you've proved yourself to be more than just a pretty face if you will. Also from what Kurt said about you after your informal interview, you know your way around the fashion industry better than most people.' Blaine chuckled

'I suppose you're right, Plus I've always loved Kurt's designs since he started making them so I'm familiar with all of his work'

'See! You were practically made for this job, now, I assume you still have lots to do before tonight so let's get some stuff checked off' she said walking over and looking at the list of things he had written on his notepad

'Don't you have to go back down to reception though? Blaine looked at her uncertainly, he really could use some help but he knew how important it was that she took all of the calls and met everyone that came in.

'I've still got five minutes of my break left and I want to give you all the help I can since today is already going to be pretty stressful for you.'

'Thanks' Blaine smiled, before looking down at his list to see what he needed to do next 'I think we should go check on the progress in wardrobe and beauty, the shoot is scheduled for a little bit later but I think they'll be getting ready now'

The two of them set off towards wardrobe and beauty going over things that needed to be checked and finalised before tonight, when they got to wardrobe there were people hurrying in every direction he looked. It was like the day Kurt first showed him this department with models going to and throw with various items of clothing on, he tried to focus his mind so that he could actually do something productive, spotting Tracy and Andrew towards the back of the room he began to walk towards them, dodging people as he went. They appeared to be in deep discussion about something the model in front of them was wearing as they kept adjusting the length of the hem around the bottom

'Blaine!' Tracy said as he got close enough for them to see 'Give us your opinion on this dress, I like it long so that it ends around here' she said indicating the length on the model's thigh just above her knee 'but Andrew thinks it's better when it's shorter because it's more fitting. What do you think?' Blaine assessed the dress for a while deciding where he would put the hem if he was Kurt.

'Actually' Blaine begun 'I think it would look really nice halfway, that way it still sways slightly with movement and it's still fitting around the top of the skirt, it would probably make the torso look taller as well' Blaine said, hoping they wouldn't just dismiss his idea, after watching Kurt's designs since they'd first started being released he felt he had the gist of what Kurt liked.

'You know' Tracy said as she stood back after re-hemming the skirt 'you're right, it really does look good like this, it also looks more like something that Kurt would design, not us. You're a lifesaver, Blaine' Blaine smiled back at her

'Glad I could help, are you nearly ready for the shoot or should I come back later?'

'Actually we're up to our necks in it at the moment so another pair of hands wouldn't hurt if you could?' Blaine mentally cringed at the thought of how this would affect his schedule for the rest of the day but he also desperately wanted everything to go without a hitch over the next day or two.

'Yeah sure, what do you need me to do?'

'Well I think we have wardrobe under control but no-one's keeping an eye on the stylists at the moment, so if you could go and supervise them, that we way we don't have to worry about the hair and makeup being too outrageous!'

'Okay, I'll see you when you're done in here?' He asked as he was going through to hair and makeup

'Yep, we shouldn't be too long' Tracy answered and Blaine stopped, turning round to face Jenny

'You should probably get back to the desk since today's such an important day; I'll come and see you during your lunch break if that's okay?'

'Yes I'll see you then if you're sure you'll be okay?' Blaine nodded with a smile as he walked away.

Half an hour later the models were all ready and waiting up in the studio with Lewis, Blaine didn't need to watch the shoot because he'd spoken with Lewis about this earlier and he said he'd been given very strict instructions from Kurt on the kind of thing he wanted. Although he still had a niggling worry at the back of his mind Blaine decided that he should trust Lewis, he needed the time anyway, realizing it was ten minutes until lunchtime Blaine went back down to see Jenny.

When he first got down to the office she was making a call so he waited patiently next to her desk, flashing her a bright smile when she noticed he was there.

'So' she said, hanging up the phone 'How's the list looking?'

'We're doing good, thanks to Lewis we're now back on schedule for the day' Jenny gave him a questioning look 'Lewis didn't need me to stay for the shoot because he had everything under control so I'm free to get all of my jobs done now.' He said brightly

'So what jobs have you actually got left to do?' She said, trying to look at the notepad that Blaine had kept close to him at all times that day.

'The next thing I had planned is to look at the speech Kurt had prepared for tonight and figure out exactly what I'm going to say, then I'm going down to the place where the launch is being held to make sure everything's set up alright, after that I'm going to close this place up for the day so that we can focus all of our efforts into making the launch look as good as possible.' He finished

'That sounds like a plan, can I suggest one thing first though?' She said stopping Blaine from walking away again, he nodded 'We should get lunch whilst we look over what you're going to say tonight, I doubt you've had anything to eat since breakfast and you'll probably forget later so you need something in you' She said picking up her coat, making it clear that Blaine had no option

'Okay, fine, I'll be back in two seconds I just need to grab Kurt's version of the speech and my coat' And with that he hurried back up the stairs again, two seconds later he returned clutching several sheets of paper and trying to pull his coat on him at the same time. He seemed to manage it fairly well.

* * *

**A/N: I also don't know how many more chapters this story has left, I shouldn't think it would be too many, but then again knowing me... Also whilst you're waiting for me to quit procrastinating all the time you should check out my awesome friend's stories, seriously they rock! She's called DEC-OSM... you know you want to! Don't forget the lovely little rays of sunshine that are the reviews you give me!**


	14. Lunch and Lurgies

**A/N: Happy New Years Eve people! Unless you're already into New Year's Day in which case Happy New Year's day! I won't spoil anything but I'm quite excited about some stuff coming up in the next couple of chapters, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, not even on New Year's Day**

* * *

Kurt was roused from his fitful sleep by his next door neighbour deciding to do her hoovering, he groaned, instantly regretting it for the coughing fit it induced, throwing his head back onto the pillow in frustration and cringing as a new jolt of pain flashed through his head. Rolling over once the coughs had subsided he checked his phone to see if anything had happened whilst he was gone, there were no messages or missed calls, Kurt hoped that meant everything was going okay. He knew Blaine would probably tell him off for worrying but he felt that he had to check, it was eating him alive not knowing every detail of how the preparations were coming along. He dialled Blaine's number and only had to wait a few rings for him to pick up

'_Hey Kurt' _He said '_How are you feeling?' _

'Like an elephant just stood on my head, I'll spare you all the other disgusting details' He said, earning a chuckle from Blaine

'_Well, I hope you feel better soon, speaking of which, why are you calling me when you should be sleeping? _Kurt just rolled his eyes,

'I'm fine Blaine, it's just hard not knowing what's going on, I really want to know what's happening' He said praying that Blaine would actually give him some answers and not just tell him to go to sleep

'_Well, I've done all of the jobs you needed me to, I gave the models for tonight their briefing and this afternoon I'm going to plan the speech for the launch and check out the venue, but right now I'm out for lunch with Jenny' _Kurt smiled, it was nice that Blaine had made friends with all of his staff, when Valerie was his secretary she didn't talk to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary.

'Well, don't let me keep you. You will call me if anything happens though won't you, I can't stand being so out of it.' He complained

'_I'll keep you informed on one condition' _Blaine said, Kurt could hear the hustle and bustle of the cafe through the phone

'Which is?'

_'You have to stop worrying and trust me when I say everything is fine, you won't get any better if you're constantly fretting over something you have very little control of! So put your phone up loud and go to sleep, that way, if I call you it'll wake you up and you know you won't miss anything' _

'Fine' Kurt grumbled, he hated this but he knew that Blaine was right

'_Hopefully I won't need to speak to you until later'_

'Alright, bye' Kurt said and hung up without waiting for an answer, he sighed flopping down onto the bed again. He could just imagine that cute little smirk on Blaine's face that he always had when he was right... wait, _Cute?!_ This was not good, _Stop it Kurt! We've been over this! He. Is. Your. Secretary!_ Kurt ran his hand through his hair, not even caring what it probably looked like, he desperately had to control his feelings for Blaine before he does something he might regret.

* * *

When they got back to the office after lunch Blaine felt they had made good progress on what he planned to say that night, he had tried to keep the speech as much to Kurt's one as possible so that everything that was necessary was included, he'd also added an explanation to the beginning as to why Kurt wouldn't be there. All in all it had been a pretty productive lunch, but it was back to business now.

He went up to Kurt's office, it was nice and silent in there so Blaine could practice reading the speech out loud to make sure it made sense without anyone watching him, after going over it a few more times he decided that it was as good as it would ever be and went to see Andrew.

When he got to the wardrobe department it was apparent that the shoot had already been finished for quite some time as they were in the process of putting the garments back on hangers and zipping the more delicate ones up in bags to be hung.

'Hey, Andrew' Blaine said, as he walked over, passing him the next dress to be hung up

'Oh hi, Blaine, you must have had a busy day?' Blaine shrugged

'It'll be worth it if I can manage to get tonight to go off without any disasters'

'I don't think we have anything to worry about there, this thing's been in planning for weeks'

'Well there are only a few more things I need to do before we can dive right into getting everything set up' He said looking round to see if Andrew had much more to do, luckily by the looks of things he only had a couple more garments to hang up and he'd be done 'I don't suppose you've got some time when you're finished here do you? Blaine asked, hoping he'd be free

'Yeah, I'm supposed to have this afternoon off, but judging by how much extra work you've probably had to do today I reckon you'll need a hand'

'It'd be really appreciated' Blaine said, glad he was offering

'So what's next on the agenda?'

'Actually that's what I came to ask you about, I have to go and check up on how the preparations for the venue are going and I needed somebody to go with me'

'Ahh, I see, so you're asking me because I have the best eye for this kind of thing?' He joked; Blaine just laughed as Andrew gathered his stuff and followed him out of the building. They could have taken Blaine's car down to the venue but they both decided that it would be more productive if they took one of the company cars that had drivers for them and got some planning done for tonight.

Half an hour later Blaine was still sat in the car with Andrew as they were stuck in traffic, since they'd gone over every possible scenario for tonight and decided they had a plan of action in case anything went wrong they decided to relax and have five minutes to themselves. Blaine felt like calling Kurt but hated the thought that he'd wake him up if he'd actually gone to sleep so he tried to think of something he could do to cheer him up instead, opening YouTube on his phone he copied a link for an amusing video of a talking cat and put it in a text to Kurt, hoping this would at least make him smile he sent it and waited.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it and as always please review! Next chapter ASAP!**


	15. Venues and Vendettas

**A/N: Yay for 2013! So here's the next chapter, hope you're all having a fabulous day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

Kurt was jolted once again from his sleep by the sound of his phone pinging from the table next to him, he started panicking as he desperately hoped nothing bad had happened, turning the screen on he saw it was a message from Blaine which did nothing to alleviate his concerns. Opening it up it seemed he had worried for nothing, the text read;

**From: Blaine A.**

**Message: Hey, sorry if this wakes you but I thought you could use some cheering up! **

There was a link at the bottom of the text to a YouTube video and Kurt let his curiosity get the better of him as he clicked it, the link took him to a funny video of a cat talking, it wasn't talking in any language Kurt understood but it appeared to be talking nonetheless which made him chuckle. He was still grinning as he typed out his reply

**To: Blaine A.**

**Message: That is hilarious! But don't you have other things to be doing? :)**

He got a reply within seconds and smiled at the thought that Blaine had been waiting up for his message.

**From: Blaine A.**

**Message: Glad you liked it, we're on our way to tonight's venue but we're stuck in traffic**

**To: Blaine A.**

**Message: That sucks!**

Kurt was surprised that Blaine was already on his way to the venue, he knew it was the last thing on his list which meant that he must have everything finished already; he sat there for a moment thinking about how helpful Blaine had been over the past few days. He'd gone above and beyond his job requirements, he'd even done things that Kurt imagined a P.A. would never do, it was then that it struck Kurt how well the company had been doing recently, maybe it was time to expand?

He'd thought about expanding before but there was always something that stopped him so he'd never gotten round to it, he wanted to buy another building so as to have another branch, he also wanted to hire more staff, his workload was increasing steadily as the business became more successful and Kurt knew that some day he was going to have to up the number of staff he had to get it done in time. If he did expand he would definitely have to give in and hire a personal assistant and maybe some interns for a while, after all, it was interning that got him to where he is now. Yes. It was time to expand.

Going through it in his head Kurt made a mental list of everything he would need and the staff he would require to make it happen, it was then that he got to thinking about getting a P.A. He didn't want to hire someone he didn't know, he wanted someone that knew what he was like, knew his company and designs well and was passionate about what he did, it was then that he realised he had just basically described Blaine. Could he hire Blaine as his P.A? He'd only been working for him for a few days but then again in those few days he'd proven himself more than worthy of promotion, Kurt lay there thinking about it some more for a while before he came to his decision. Yes, Blaine would make a wonderful P.A if he was willing to accept the offer.

He heard his phone go off again signalling another message, he smiled to himself as he reached for his phone knowing who it was going to be from.

**From: Blaine A.**

**Message: Just arrived at the venue, staff running v. Late so preparations have only just started :O Hopefully we can get it done in time P.S Andrew's very angry :S**

Though this was quite a serious situation Kurt couldn't help but laugh, out of all the people he could have taken he chose the one with the lowest tolerance for this kind of thing. Andrew was and always had been lovely but when something went wrong or jeopardised what he wanted he wasn't the most fun person to be around, Kurt typed out a quick reply before indulging himself in what it would be like to have Blaine as his P.A.

**To: Blaine A.**

**Message: I'll make a note not to use this company again then, but it sounds like you have everything under control, as for Andrew, run! Run and hide! :)**

* * *

Blaine was still freaking out slightly after finding out that the staff had only just arrived when they should have been there first thing this morning, he was currently a bit more scared of Andrew than he was about their situation though. When they had first arrived and saw that nothing had been done Andrew started shouting and lecturing everyone on how they were being payed good money for this job and they had been told to get there at ten am sharp, he then continued to tell them that unless everything was finished by five they wouldn't be getting payed at all, to which they all quickly scurried off to do their respective tasks.

After seeing that the two of them would probably be needed to help get everything back on track, Blaine texted Kurt to fill him in on what had happened and sent another text off to Jenny telling her as well. He also asked her to send down any staff that were free and could lend a hand, to which she replied that Allison, Lewis and Tracy could spare the time to help out. Whilst he was waiting for them to arrive he set to work putting up elaborate displays and signs advertising the new range, after today he was pretty sure he never wanted anything to do with this range ever again.

Two hours later it was approaching four o clock and Blaine had called everyone in the building into a meeting to see what progress had been made and how much they had left to do, he was relieved to find that with all of the staff from the offices chipping in and everyone working at full speed it seemed as though they might just get it all done in time. He thanked Andrew, Allison, Lewis and Tracy for their hard work and let everybody get back to what they were doing. At half four Blaine called everyone from the office back to discuss what they had to do next, the models were due to be turning up in just under an hour which meant that the builders and decorators had to be gone by then otherwise they'd get in the way. They made the decision to get Jenny to shut down the offices and bring all of the stylist and other staff up to venue, by the looks of things they were going to need all the help they could get, after texting Jenny with her instructions Blaine and Andrew took a walk around the place to make sure the areas that were finished were up to scratch.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Good? Bad? Let me know! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up as I need to make a start on my holiday homework :S **


	16. Stumbles and Speeches

**A/N: I'm sosososososososososososo sorry! I'm a horrible person to all of you, I really am sorry but my workload has been craaazy this month and it's a nightmare trying to regularly update two stories! Anyway this chapter was going to be really long but I've decided to split it into three otherwise I'll be gone for ages. Go read!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, glee's not mine yet**

* * *

It was now five o clock so it wouldn't be long before the models would be arriving; they had two hours to make sure that everything was fully ready and up to expectation. Andrew was off helping the stylists and wardrobe department set up their workspace so he checked out the main hall where the show and talk would be taking place, on his way he walked straight into Jenny by accident and knocked all of the sample fabrics she was carrying out of her hands onto the floor.

'Sorry Jenny! I was distracted and I wasn't looking where I was going! I'm really sorry!' He said as he bent down to help her pick everything up

'It's fine, don't worry about it' She said as she scooped up the remaining few items from the floor 'how are you holding up then?' She asked when they were both standing up again

'I'm okay, there's been more drama then I would have liked but I think we're all managing, I just hope everything goes okay tonight, I don't want to let Kurt down.'

'Oh don't worry, if it wasn't for you he would have tried to run this whole event on his own, and in his current state I think that would have been more disastrous then anything you could do tonight' she smiled at him, he looked down at the bundle in his arms

'Do you want a hand taking these to the shelves? There's quite a lot here.' He offered

'That would be nice actually, but only if you have nothing else to do at the moment because you look like you've been pretty busy over the past couple of hours.'

'It's fine, I can spare a few minutes' He shrugged, letting her lead the way to the big racks that held the samples for people to look at 'This looks really impressive!' Blaine said in awe as he looked at the demo wall

'It does doesn't it, Kurt and Lewis spent weeks co-ordinating this thing'

'It was worth it' Blaine replied as he handed her the bits she needed for each column. Blaine left after talking to Jenny for a few more minutes to get back to his first task of checking the hall.

When he walked in the place was lit with an assortment of different coloured stage lights and two men sat at the lighting booth creating the different light schemes and patterns for the evening. In the centre of the room was a large catwalk stretching out into the audience that led to the stage, there was nothing on the stage but a single podium that Blaine assumed would be were the talks were made. He gulped at how daunting it looked and how many chairs there were in the audience, his pulse picked up at the thought of trying not to say anything stupid in front of that many people. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning round he saw it was Tracy and relaxed.

'Don't worry; it's not that bad when you're up there, Kurt always gets a little nervous for these things too.'

'He does?' Blaine asked, his face a picture of disbelief, Kurt never seemed the type to get nervous about things like this

'Sure, I was there when he had to do his first speech. There were only a few hundred people in the audience but he was a complete mess before it, we managed to pull him together enough to make the speech in the end though, thank god! Don't worry you'll get used to it'

'I really hope so, if I say something wrong out there tonight I'm going to look like a complete idiot' He said, his eyes never leaving the podium once.

'If you're that nervous why don't you do your sound check now? I can come up there with you for that' Blaine turned back to Tracy

'Sound check?' What's that?'

'That's when you go up there and do your speech and the tech guys adjust the microphone settings so that you're loud enough and that your voice doesn't come out fuzzy or muffled, it's also a great last minute rehearsal type thing.' Blaine smiled, even if it was a little forced and made his way up to the stage, Tracy noticed that his hands were trembling like crazy as he took out the little piece of paper with his things to talk about on it, she hoped his nerves would subside before tonight, the last thing she wanted was a repeat of Kurt's first night.

When they were on the stage Tracy stood next to Blaine and gave him everything she knew from listening to Kurt all those times.

'Now, find a point to look at that's slightly higher than the audience, like that big banner on the wall, that way it'll look like you're talking to the audience but you don't have to make eye contact with anyone.' Blaine nodded and looked at the point she was telling him to. They went on like this with little tips and reminders until Tracy decided he was good for his sound check. 'Okay Blaine, I think you're ready, I'm just gonna give the tech people a call to let them know you're doing yours now.' Blaine nodded again; his hands were gripping each side of the podium as though if he didn't hang on to it he would fly away, Tracy unhooked her walkie talkie from her belt and buzzed into the tech guys telling them to do Blaine's sound check for him, she got the go ahead a few minutes later.

'Okay Blaine, just keep calm and focus on saying everything you need to.' Blaine took a deep breath in and started his speech, his voice ringing out in the hall in various different ways as his microphone's settings were adjusted until they found one which was loud and clear enough. Tracy didn't pay much attention to what was being said as she whipped out her phone to text Kurt.

**To: Kurt H.**

**Message: Hey, Blaine's doing his sound check atm for his speech, he's so nervous I don't know if he'll be alright tonight! What should I do?**

She sent the reply off and tried to focus on what Blaine was saying about colour schemes and materials, tapping her phone in her hand as she waited desperately for a reply. She got one almost instantly and flicked it open to see what he said

**From: Kurt H.**

**Message: Fingers Crossed he's fine; Andrew's doing a small talk straight after him so he can give him a hand if necessary, just keep an eye on him, it must have been a tough day!**

She tucked her phone back in her pocket and listened to the last few words of Blaine's talk before clapping her hands and giving him a hug.

'See what I mean, you're going to be absolutely fine tonight, you just have to do the same as that and it'll be perfect.'

'Okay' He said, his voice a lot calmer now 'I think I'm okay now' he said, tucking his piece of paper back in his blazer pocket, his hands had almost completely stopped shaking now.

'That's great news! Now, what do you say we take a tour of the building to make sure everything's perfect and after you've seen the models in we can get you sorted at beauty so that they can make you look even more amazing for tonight?' She asked, Blaine hadn't even thought about the fact that he would need styling too, he looked at his watch and saw that he had fifteen minutes before the models arrived so agreed to her plan.

They started at the front doors, there was a red carpet leading up the grand stairs, this would be where everyone arrived and those of the more important guests would give their interviews. Next, on the other side of the doors was the room where everyone could make introductions and look at the new advertising campaigns whilst they waited to be let in to the hall to see the main event. They decided to skip the hall since they'd already spent a lot of time there, instead choosing to move on to the viewing area. The room was packed with sample sizes of the new range and walls filled with various colours and materials, to the untrained eye it would have been overwhelming to look at but to the experts it was business. The rest of the building was for staff and therefore not part of the tour, it was time for Blaine to get all of the models checked in, get his own hair and makeup fixed and do last minute checks. He stood at the front doors directing the few early models to go and get ready and waiting for the rest of them to appear, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out after looking around to make sure that no-one needed him for a minute or two. It was Kurt

* * *

**A/N: Muahahaha you have to wait until next time to see what Kurt says... it's not that exciting lower your expectations, so I have exams and controlled assessments this week but I'm hoping to do some more work on this next weekend! Again, I apologize a lot! Don't forget those magic little things called reviews!**


	17. Last minute preparations

**A/N: I'm back, it may or may not have taken the whole weekend to get this chapter done... But we're getting closer to the end now! Thank you for all the support, you know what it means to me! Please leave reviews, I have no idea what you guys think :'( On with the chapter!**

* * *

**From: Kurt H.**

**Message: Hey, good luck tonight, I know you're going to be amazing! :) **

Blaine smiled as he tucked his phone back into his pocket, he was still nervous about tonight but he felt confident enough that he could pull it off with as little trouble as possible. The final few models had made their way up the steps and signed in so Blaine followed them through to the makeshift beauty section at the back of the building.

It turned out that Kurt had guessed Blaine's sizes and had an original suit made up for him to wear tonight, after putting it on he surveyed himself in a mirror and was shocked. He didn't ever remember having a suit that fit him this well and complimented him as well in all the right places, he would have to remember to thank Kurt for this one. After that he was whisked off to hair and makeup where they tamed his curls, when they had finished his hair was considerably calmer than usual however they hadn't glued it to his head like he used to do every day in high school.

It was now almost six and almost everything was in place, the displays were up and the mannequins had been dressed, that gave them under an hour until it was time to go, Blaine got his phone out to keep Kurt informed with the progress.

**To: Kurt H.**

**Message: Almost everything's done; the models are getting ready :) Thanks for the suit btw it's amazing!**

It didn't take long for a reply to buzz in, Blaine gathered that Kurt must be almost as nervous as he was now especially since he couldn't do anything but wait for people to tell him what was going on. Blaine made a mental note to regularly update Kurt as he opened the message.

**From: Kurt H.**

**Message: It sounds like everything's back on track then! I hoped you'd like it, I guessed your sizes so it might not be perfect.**

**To: Kurt H.**

**Message: Nope, you got them right :) How are you feeling now?**

**From: Kurt H.**

**Message: I don't feel so ill anymore, just tired, how are you feeling? Nervous?**

Blaine smiled, even when he was ill Kurt was still thinking about him rather than taking care of himself.

**To: Kurt H.**

**Message: Glad to hear you're getting better, and just a little, I was worse earlier**

He decided to make one final round of the place before helping to put together the final few things that could only be done in the last few minutes.

* * *

Kurt paced around his bedroom, the butterflies in his stomach growing ever more pronounced as he repeated his mantra that everything would be fine and that Blaine had it under control. But what if Blaine didn't have everything under control? What if Blaine had just told him that they'd got everything sorted so he didn't get freaked out and leave his bed? The urge to call a cab and get down to the event was almost overpowering but he knew how Blaine would react if he suddenly turned up, when he was supposed to be on bed rest. Besides, why would Blaine lie to him? Kurt trusted him enough to know that he really did have this under control and that this whole evening was in capable, if not extremely nervous hands.

Kurt re-read the last text that Blaine had sent him as an attempt to occupy his mind, it worked for the whole thirty seconds it took him to read it and reply, then he was back to pacing the floor again, the worst case scenarios flashing through his mind like a slide show.

**To: Blaine A.**

**Message: just breathe, whatever you do I'm sure everything will be fine!**

He didn't get an immediate reply like he usually would but he put that down to the fact that it was extremely close to opening time now and Blaine would probably be overloaded with last minute things to do. It was fifteen minutes until the guests would start to arrive so the front doors were probably already crowded with paparazzi as per usual, Kurt silently prayed that everything would go smoothly, just to give Blaine an easier time if nothing else!

* * *

The paparazzi were crowded around the bottom of the steps that led up to the front doors, waiting for the limos to start pulling up and the celebrities to get out, giving them everything they could possibly need to fill the front pages of their respective media. Blaine led some of the models to just inside of the front doors like Jenny had told him to, their job was to greet the guests and send them on their way after giving them a sample bag.

The final preparations were now hurriedly underway and everyone was rushing around in a last final effort to make the place look as professional and perfect as possible, Blaine helped one of the waiters pouring complimentary champagne into some of the many glasses lined up on a table so that the other waiters and waitresses could load up their dishes with them.

It was now five minutes to go and the staff that weren't supposed to be seen were ushered into the closed off parts of the building, all wishing Blaine good luck before they went. It was just Blaine, Tracy, Lewis and the models and event staff left now.

Blaine and the others went into the main viewing area where the guests would enter after giving their interviews and receiving sample bags, the nerves kicked in now and Blaine mentally prepared himself for the night. _Don't say anything stupid and we'll make it out of here alive _he thought to himself, watching the open doors like a hawk for the inevitable wave of camera flashes and shouting paparazzi, clamouring for the chosen celebrity's attention.

* * *

**A/N: I told you not to get excited about that text :) Ugh, another short one, I'm sorry! I still have a lot going on atm (when don't I?) but I really want to update as much as possible as I'm really excited about the final few chapters of this story. Also the fact that it's well over twice as long as I intended it to be :S Please leave reviews, I wanna know if people still like this story?**


	18. Meet and Greet

**A/N: Woo check it out! Another chapter! Ok so I'm sorry if this is terrible but I literally speed typed it in an hour because I had so many ideas but I have loads to do tonight... Thanks for all of the followers, it's actually kinda crazy! But I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own glee!**

* * *

Guests were now piling into the viewing hall thick and fast, Tracy and Lewis were holding introductions and conversations of their own with the guests so Blaine was left to navigate his own way through the hordes of people, explaining to them that no, Kurt wouldn't be here tonight. He was currently talking to another designer that Kurt was very close to, he'd been the one that had promoted Kurt's work in the early days and had therefore given him a leg up in the industry.

'It's such a shame Kurt won't be here tonight, we've been too busy to speak lately but I really would like to keep in touch with him more and find out how things are working out.' He said

'Well if you'd like I could tell Kurt when he gets back to work, I'm sure he'd be thrilled that you still want to stay in touch with him' Blaine replied, making yet another mental reminder for when Kurt got back to work

'That'd be great actually, it's so good to see that Kurt's making his own way up in this business, there are so many designers who are solely dependent on the people around them to make things happen but Kurt's always managed it by himself'

'It's no mean feat, I've seen how many hours he works in that office, and I'm pretty sure even when he's not in the office he's busy working away at some new idea or advertising campaign' Blaine said, thinking back to those nights where he and Kurt would be the last ones in the building.

'That kid really is something, I'm glad things are going his way and he's finally making it big. Lord knows he deserves it with what he's had to put up with over the years! Anyway, I should be off, no doubt you've got many other people to meet and make excuses for, don't let me hinder you.' And with that he'd turned away to talk to another guest

It had been around forty minutes since the last guest had arrived which meant that the talks and the show were due to be well underway very shortly, he glanced around the room grabbing the attention of Tracy and Lewis and signalled for them to follow him. Once they'd made their excuses they'd quickly joined him, giving him calming words of encouragement as they made their way backstage. When they reached backstage it was a scene of controlled chaos, models were having final touches applied to their hair, makeup and outfits; the stage crew were running around with clipboards and headpieces, barking out orders to bystanders with nothing to do. The rest of the staff, who were lending helping hands wherever they could, rushed over at the sight of Blaine, Tracy and Lewis to see if they needed anything and to fill them in on what they'd missed whilst they'd been gone.

'Blaine, how're you doing? Did the interviews and introductions go okay?' She asked, it sounded as if she'd been sat back here worrying for Blaine the whole time he'd been down there without everyone by his side.

'It went great actually, I met some lovely people and I talked for a while with quite a few of them. Most of them didn't seem too upset that Kurt wasn't here, even though you could tell others were a little more disappointed...' Blaine said, recalling a few conversations where guests had seemed on the verge of leaving after hearing that Kurt wasn't there.

'Don't worry, there're always some people like that, don't let them get to you!' She said, brushing some fluff off of Blaine's lapel.

'Right, well I need to stay focused anyway if I want this speech to go well, the last thing I want to do is muck it up!' He said checking his watch; surely they should have started the show by now? Jenny picked up on his confused face.

'Oh don't worry about that, we never start on time, something about the industry I think... We should be starting now so that gives you roughly ten minutes to do anything you need to before you go on.' She said, handing him a bottle of water, from which he had a couple of hesitant sips. It was clear the nerves were back with a vengeance. Blaine took out his phone and typed out a text to the only person he knew could calm him down, Kurt.

**To: Kurt H.**

**Message: We're about to go on, the nerves are back :S**

Kurt's reply didn't take more than a minute.

**From: Kurt H.**

**Message: It seems scary now, but once you're out there everything will be completely fine, I promise! :)**

Blaine smiled as he replied

**To: Kurt H.**

**Message: And if I'm not fine? :)**

**From: Kurt H.**

**Message: Then you get to say I told you so! Now get out there and kick some butt! :D**

Blaine laughed, getting Andrew's attention who happened to be stood right next to him

'You ready for this?' he asked as Blaine rubbed his clammy palms on his legs

'As ready as I'll ever be' Blaine smiled back weakly

'Don't worry, it's really nothing to be scared of, just follow the points Jenny gave you earlier and you'll do perfectly' Blaine smiled for real this time

'Thanks Andrew' he said, Andrew put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him next to the little door that led to the stage corridor

'Go get 'em!' he said and with that he was through the door, a stage manager appeared out of nowhere and told him to wait until they'd got the music and spotlight turned on for him to walk in to. He bounced on the spot a few times as if this would shake off his nerves, needless to say it didn't, next thing he knew he was walking across a stage with a spotlight following his progress to the podium and thumping music playing as his introduction to the room. He waited for the applause to stop before introducing himself, Kurt and the others were right, he was still relatively nervous but it was nowhere near as bad as he thought it was going to be.

* * *

**A/N: Aww nervous Blaine is just so cute! Okay, so I think there'll be a lot more of Kurt in the next chapter and a little bit of drama too, oh how I spoil you! But I don't know when that'll be, the weekend at the latest I'd say, see you then! Ooh, also don't forget to review! :)**


	19. Speeches!

**A/N: Guess who's not doing her work! Here have the next chapter, when I said there'd be drama in this chapter, don't get your hopes up, it's not that extreme! Anyway thanks for all of the follows and views I still find it extremely exciting for some reason! Enjoy the chapter! Also I'm sorry I uploaded chapter 18 here's the ACTUAL chapter! :S**

**Disclaimer: Once again, glee's not mine.**

* * *

Kurt looked at the clock, ten past, Blaine must be on now. He texted Jenny to see what was going on

**To: Jenny L.**

**Message: How's everything going? Is Blaine speaking yet?**

He tapped his phone absently whilst waiting for her response

**From: Jenny L.**

**Message: Everything is completely on track; Blaine went on a minute or so ago. I'm a tad concerned, I think the nerves came back before he went on; he looked as though he was going to pass out at any moment, and I can't see anything now because I'm backstage. I'm really concerned about him though.**

Everything went into overdrive for Kurt, Blaine wasn't okay, not only was he not okay but he could pass out on stage and give himself an injury and all the staff were backstage so they wouldn't know. Kurt cut off the ongoing rambling in his head and dived straight to his cupboard, he'd had a suit hanging ready as a just in case for if anything went wrong, he knew himself way too well. He called for one of his cars that weren't in use for the night to pick him up as quickly as possible and then returned to the matter of getting ready.

He wished he could just chuck the suit on and leave but being a big name in the fashion industry came with its drawbacks, brushing his hair into his usual perfect coif and spraying it in place, he straightened his suit, grabbed a jacket and heading to the door to wait for the car.

Ten minutes later and the car still hadn't arrived, _what's taking him so long?! _Kurt thought frantically as he tapped his fingers on the window ledge and reminded himself to breathe. He couldn't take not knowing the Blaine situation anymore so he texted Jenny to see if there were any updates.

**To: Jenny L.**

**Message: How's it going? Any news since you last texted?**

Her reply was almost immediate

**From: Jenny L.**

**Message: They haven't come back yet; the models are ready now so they can go on straight after the talks. Blaine shouldn't be done speaking for a long time and he'll have to be on stage for Tracy and Lewis' talks after that which are much longer than his.**

It was then that the driver beeped from the road and Kurt hurled himself out of the door and into the back of the car, almost shouting to the driver to be driven as fast as possible to the event. He didn't care how many laws they broke or how many tickets they got, the only thing that was important right now was to make sure Blaine got back from the talk okay. He should get there in time, the event was only ten minutes away from his house and both Tracy and Lewis' talks were far longer than Kurt's was so they should be up onstage for quite a while longer.

Ten minutes soon, turned into fifteen, which soon turned into twenty. Kurt was in no mood to wait as he fought to keep his urgency from seeping out and getting angry at the driver, it wasn't his fault that the roads were jammed with cars thanks to his event, but it didn't make it any easier on his nerves. Finally the traffic started to clear a little and it looked as though he could just make it, thankfully when he got there he could slip backstage in peace as all of the media were inside for the event.

* * *

'Hi, my name's Blaine Anderson and today I'd like to take a moment to introduce you to Kurt Hummel's latest line. Firstly, I'd like to apologize on Kurt's behalf for him not being able to be here tonight, but he really was too ill to attend, therefore I will be speaking to you this evening.' Blaine took a long breathe before he ploughed straight into the talk that he and Jenny had planned, if anyone were to ask him how it went and if he'd said everything he was supposed to he honestly wouldn't be able to tell them, as the whole thing seemed to pass by in one long blur.

He was fairly confident that he managed to cover all of the topics that Kurt had planned to speak about as he remembers looking at each of the little bullet points on his sheet at least once, the rest of the time he could just recall making awkward and scary eye contact with complete strangers and all kinds of people from the media that were upset because they wouldn't get any big scoop from THE Kurt Hummel tonight like they'd planned.

He remembered a few times glancing over to where Tracy and Lewis were stood, receiving encouraging smiles and discreet nods, their intentions were achieved, that was all the encouragement he needed to know he was on the right tracks and at least doing _something_ right. When he got to around three quarters through the speech he noticed that his surroundings were definitely starting to have a huge effect on him but he tried to brush it off as best he could. The big, bright and_ hot_ spotlights and other stage lights were blaring down on him and making it feel like a hundred degrees in the place where he stood, not to mention how off putting it was every time one of the paparazzi snapped a picture of him, all thoughts of the topic were abandoned as he imagined the stories in the papers depicting him to be a failure. After stuttering a few times he managed to get a grip, it didn't matter what they said about him in the papers, all that mattered was getting this speech perfect.

He would never know if he did get the speech perfect or not but judging by the loud applause he received when he'd finished he figure he must have done something right. Taking his place at the side of the stage he waited patiently whilst the other two said their pieces, the stage lights and heat were still having dizzying effects on him and he felt way too hot to be comfortable. The room started to sway slightly before his eyes but he tried to shake of the feeling of faintness and focus on the events on stage.

Before he knew it he was waving a final thank you and following Tracy and Lewis off stage as the first couple of models began to strut down the runway, showing off Kurt's new designs perfectly.

The last thing he remembered was getting through the stage door, it was then that the change in climate had really affected him, the dizziness in his head increased so much that everything went blurry and suddenly his weight was too much to support. Everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! I told you there'd be drama, though I'm not really sure if this qualifies as drama... anyway, what did you think? I wanna know people :D**


	20. Knight in shining armour

**A/N: Yay another chapter! I'm disappointed with myself, I wanted something to happen at the end of this chapter but it didn't so it's going to have to happen next chapter... Not long now folks! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine. At all. Ever.**

* * *

Kurt had been running through the building as discreetly as possibly so as not to draw attention to himself, he got through the viewing area and was inaudibly making his way down the corridor next to the main hall when he heard applause. _Crap!_ He thought, that meant he'd missed the talks and speeches, he decided to change his course to backstage so that he could greet Blaine as he came back. He was almost within touching distance of the backstage door when the applause hushed down and music started, the models would be walking down the catwalk now, he didn't let himself get caught up in the fact that at that very moment a room full of people were judging his designs; right now Blaine needed him more.

He pushed through the heavy fire proof door to a surprising amount of calm; nobody was rushing around like usual and everyone seemed to be relaxed. The wardrobe and stylists were having no trouble keeping up trying to dress the models when they came back to go out again, so that they were ready to make a second appearance in a different outfit, the rest of the team were sitting around watching the proceedings, smiling and joking. This was the most calm it had ever been during a show, he had to ask Blaine what had been going on.

As soon as Kurt rounded the corner and became visible he was greeted with a sea of hugs and cheers, it was like he'd been gone for months, after pushing them off and telling them to watch the suit he let himself be filled in.

Apparently Blaine had taken on his responsibility admirably, and everyone seemed to want Blaine to stay around for a long time. _That shouldn't be too hard_ Kurt thought as he remembered he was going to ask Blaine to be his personal assistant when everything died down. Talking of the man, the door had opened and in walked three people, the first two looking in a substantially better state than the third one. Lewis and Tracy had been buzzing when they came in, talking about how well it went and how good the audience had been tonight, it was only when she started talking about how well Blaine had done up there that the attention was focused on the man himself. Kurt had noticed there was something seriously wrong when he had first walked in but now the others had noticed it too, Blaine was as pale as a ghost but looked so hot he would melt any second, he was sweating as if it were one hundred degrees in the room and he was trembling so bad Kurt thought he might collapse any minute. He wasted no time in rushing to Blaine's assistance whilst everyone else just stared in shock, Blaine had been fine on stage, normal colour, not shaky but it seemed in the short time it had taken him to walk from the stage to back here he'd deteriorated. He started mumbling something incoherently and swaying where he stood, it didn't take long for his knees to completely buckle and his whole body to go limp, Kurt only just managed to dive forward and catch him in time so that he didn't cause himself any injury.

Everyone was in shock and nobody moved for a while, annoyed at their lack of help Kurt started shouting for someone to get some water and everything else Blaine could possibly require. Andrew and Tracy desperately wanted to do something to help in the situation but if they did the models wouldn't be dressed in time for their turn on the catwalk and the audience would be able to tell something was up. Lewis suddenly realised that Blaine was supposed to be the one to close the show tonight and send everyone on their way out of the hall and back into the sample and viewing area.

'Hey, Kurt' He said, dragging Kurt's attention from Blaine, he looked up with such a scared face and worry etched all over his features that Lewis felt so bad for not being able to do anything

'Uhuh' Kurt replied half-heartedly, his attention obviously elsewhere

'Blaine was supposed to close the show tonight, but... well' he said, gesturing at Blaine's limp form being held securely in Kurt's arms as Kurt sat on the floor, Kurt nodded for him to continue 'So I was thinking, since I know what he had to say any way I could go up there and do it for him?' he asked, hoping Kurt had taken at least some of that in through his dazed state.

'Yeah sure... that sounds great, thanks Lew' He said, his brain seemed to have finally clicked into gear again. The show was due to carry on for at least another twenty minutes anyway so Lewis set about helping Blaine.

Kurt had noticed as soon as he'd got into a better position for Blaine on the floor that he was still shaking, he'd never known public speaking to have this big an effect on somebody before, Jenny seemed to sense this as she spoke up

'It's probably because he was so nervous about messing up for you, he was really good at the end of sound check but then it seemed to hit him that this was such a big night for you and he kinda flipped a little' She said, putting a thermometer into Blaine's mouth and waiting for the right amount of time.

'Did nobody try and calm him down?' Kurt asked outraged, it may have been a big night for him but it wasn't _this_ big! It definitely wasn't big enough to have people passing out over.

'We did, but it was as if he couldn't hear us, we'd finally manage to calm him down and then he'd remember something and panic again, I think it's kinda sweet actually.' Kurt raised his eyebrows at her so she carried on, taking the thermometer from his mouth and smiling as it was a healthy temperature 'Well, he was so worried about messing this up for you. It doesn't mean anything special for him, he's not getting anything out of it, and therefore he was only trying to make it so perfect for you. There's something we've rarely seen from any secretary of yours!' Kurt chuckled, it was true, he'd had a pretty crumby reputation for hiring the worst assistants up until now but Blaine had changed that.

'You know, I wouldn't say he's not getting anything at all out of tonight' Kurt said and this time it was Jenny raising her eyebrows at him. 'Well let's just say that after how he acted today I think a promotion may just be in order' Kurt smiled as it clicked with Jenny

'You're promoting him! What to?! How?!' She said, getting just a tad over excited

'Calm down!' He said to her through his own laughing 'I've been thinking about expanding the company recently and I've decided that if I do it's definitely time to get a personal assistant' he said, glancing down to the unconscious Blaine in his arms

'Kurt this is brilliant news!' She said, wrapping him in a tight hug from the side, careful not to hurt Blaine. Blaine started to move his head a little and his eyes opened blearily, he blinked a couple of times and his eyebrows scrunched together creating the most adorable lines on his forehead. _NOT NOW KURT! _He mentally yelled at himself, focusing his attention once again on the confused and shocked Blaine.

'Kurt?' Blaine asked, looking straight into Kurt's eyes and sending shivers down his back.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Hopefully I can upload again tomorrow but I'll be doing my Friday chapter for Klaine Stories so possibly not... Please review? Please? :)**


	21. Promotion

**A/N: Man this story is almost three times as long as it was supposed to be, what happened there? Anyway I'll let you read the chapter and see what you think, see you on the other side!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

'Blaine, you're awake!' Kurt was almost in hysterics as he tried not to move around too much or yell too loud or do anything else that could cause Blaine discomfort.

'What just happened?' Blaine asked, his eyes still innocently confused and his voice croaky from his recent unconsciousness

'You came back in here and just passed out completely, it was probably from nerves and the stress of the day' Kurt explained, Blaine tried to sit up as he said this but he was still trembling under Kurt's steady grip and collapsed back onto him. He did a double take at Kurt for a second, confusion flitting across his face

'When did you turn up? You're supposed to be at home in bed' Blaine said, poking Kurt gently in the side

'I was told that you were looking a little worse for wear and I was feeling much better so I decided to come down here and make sure nothing bad happened to you, and by the looks of things it's just as well I did' Kurt said making them both laugh, gradually their laughs faded and they were just staring into each others' eyes with a new kind of intensity, one that had never passed between them before. Jenny didn't want to interrupt the obvious moment that the two of them were having so she stood up as discreetly and made her way over to Tracy and Lewis, making sure not to bring attention to them so that they had privacy.

Even in his slightly brain addled state, Blaine was mesmerised by Kurt's gaze and it looked as though Kurt was too as neither of them had moved or looked away for quite some time. Blaine was taking in every part of Kurt's face he could, it was as though he was seeing him in a whole new light; the way his hair blew softly in the draught or the way his eyes twinkled as various shiny objects from around the room reflected in them, all of his thoughts suddenly veered toward reaching up and closing the distance between his and Kurt's lips but he couldn't. For starters Kurt was his boss and also he probably didn't even like him that way, he'd probably just made this entire thing up in his head, still, he had to know.

Kurt must have come back down to reality as well as he broke their eye contact with a nervous laugh and looked around the room again to see if anything had happened during their little moment, but nothing had so he was forced to look down awkwardly at Blaine again. Blaine sensed this awkwardness and tried once again to sit up by himself, this time (with a gentle push from Kurt) he managed it and reached for the bottle of water beside him, taking small sips and generally feeling a lot steadier.

Kurt stood up next to him and wordlessly extended his hand for Blaine, not knowing what else to do, and not really wanting to do much else; Blaine took it and tried to stand as gracefully as he could. Kurt didn't drop his hand once he was up; instead he silently led him outside the room and into the small, empty corridor. Blaine noticed how small the distance was between them now but he didn't mention it as he desperately wanted to know what Kurt was going to tell him, whether it was good or not.

'Blaine, I have something really exciting to tell you' Blaine just nodded, he didn't know what to expect, so he just listened intently 'This is going to seem really weird because you really haven't been working for me for that long, but you've already proved that you're worthy a million times over and everyone has been saying how much better you are than all my previous secretaries. I think today was the day that you really proved to me what you were capable of and it was today that I finalised my decision' Blaine was still clueless as to what Kurt was saying, he kept nodding his head in all the appropriate moments waiting for Kurt to tell him his news. 'I've decided that I'm expanding Kurt Hummel Designs into a whole new branch' He told him, his excitement slipping through, it looked as though he was about to start jumping with joy any second.

'Kurt! That's- That's brilliant!' Blaine laughed, he was excited about this too, it felt like just yesterday he'd bought his first garment from Kurt Hummel designs and here he was, now Kurt Hummel's secretary, helping Kurt expand the company. The smile on his face was growing by the second

'But that's not all' Kurt said, making Blaine immediately stand still again so he could focus properly. 'This is going to affect you as well because after seeing what you're capable of over the past few days, I want to offer you a promotion, if- if you're willing to accept it that is!' Kurt stumbled over his words in an attempt to get everything out.

'What would I be promoted to?'Blaine asked curiously, Kurt's eyes opened comically as he realised he'd forgotten to tell Blaine his new job.

'Well, if you want, the position to be my personal assistant is all yours' He said 'It's basically what you've done today, although maybe not as much, but with better pay and you get more authority over things' Kurt said, practically bouncing with excitement now, Blaine just stood there gaping at Kurt, eyes wide with shock before a wide smile stretched across his face and Kurt looked at him hopefully 'So?' Kurt asked when Blaine still hadn't answered

'Of course I'll take it! Yes! I'll be your personal assistant!' Blaine said and they were both jumping, both out of happiness that the company was expanding and that Blaine would be Kurt's PA.

Blaine didn't know how he got there or when he'd lost the control in his head to hold back but the only thing he could register in that moment was the fact that he'd leaned in and kissed Kurt fervently out of happiness and that his lips were on Kurt's and it felt magical and _oh my god_ Kurt was kissing him back just as hard! Kurt wanted this too! The sheer shock of this revelation made Blaine pull back to look into Kurt's lust blown eyes, a look passed between the two in that moment, a look that clarified that yes they both wanted this and no it wasn't a mistake, that was all it took for them to lean in and finish what they'd started. Kurt pulled back suddenly, a look of fear in his eyes and Blaine's heart dropped, _was he going to reject him? Was he going to say it had been a mistake?!_

_'_Blaine you can't kiss me! I'm ill! I'll make you ill too' Kurt said, his face distorted in panic, Blaine laughed, he laughed so hard at the fact that for a moment he thought Kurt was going to completely reject him but he hadn't.

'I don't care' and with that they were reconnected again.

* * *

**A/N: So it only took 21 chapters for Klaine to get together... oh god... 21! I don't know how that happened! I didn't plan it I swear! This is some twisted coincidence that is giving me emotional feelings! But 21 feelings aside, what did you guys think?**


	22. Responsability

**A/N: Who wants another chapter? Well, I'm kinda hoping you do since you stuck around for twenty two of them... Anyway thanks for all of the follows and stuff like that you guys make my day! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

It could have been minutes, or even hours, both Kurt and Blaine had completely lost their sense of time as they were lost in the utopia that was the others' lips. Kurt had never believed in all that nonsense about how when you kiss the right person it feels like fireworks were exploding and you get the most amazing tingling sensation, yet here he was, kissing Blaine and he could reluctantly say that yes, it felt like fireworks were exploding all around him and yes, he got that warm magic tingling feeling all over his body.

Blaine couldn't say he was fairing any different, all intelligible thoughts had long since jumped out the window and run down the road, leaving him with a jumbled thought pattern that centred mainly around how good Kurt's lips felt against his, how good he smelt, how soft his hand was on his cheek... and how freaking sexy that noise he just made was.

Finally they had to surface for air, Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's and sighed contentedly at the bliss he was feeling in that moment, all thoughts of illness and shows aside, now it was just him and Blaine. That was, until Jenny ran into the corridor looking flustered.

'Oh my god, guys! There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you! What wer- oh...' She said, finally taking in the picture in front of her, their foreheads were resting together and they were both blushing under the first kiss glow that was so clearly painted on their faces. They slowly untangled themselves from each other once they got their senses back again and turned to face her.

'Well, since you're both here and conscious now, would one of you two want to close the show? You don't have to; I think Lewis is pretty geared up for it to be honest' She smirked.

'Well, since I've missed half the event it'll probably look terrible if Ii just turn up now' Kurt began 'and there's no way I'm letting Blaine out of my sight after tonight, so yes, I suppose Lewis can have some more time in the spotlight since he's so excited about it' he said, all three of them began making their way into the backstage area to join the group again, Kurt and Blaine finally regaining control of their emotions.

Nobody noticed them when they first walked in as last minute show-closer preparations had begun and the atmosphere in the room had become excited as yet another successful was coming to an end. Kurt pulled Jenny back once more to talk to her.

'Hey Jenny, since I'm not meant to be here and I want to get Blaine somewhere quiet so he can recover properly, would you mind running the show with Lewis, Andrew and Tracy? I know it's a big ask but there's not much left to do, the guests will make their own way into the sample and viewing area and then after that they'll make their own way out, so all you have to do is keep an eye on how things are going and lock up tonight' Kurt rambled off quickly, noticing Blaine had begun to look a little paler again as he tried to follow everything that was happening in the room and Kurt guessed that he still wasn't properly over everything that happened earlier.

'Wow, well if you're definite than I'm sure we can make it work, as you say we've not got much to do apart from oversee the event and lock up so we should be completely fine. Thanks Kurt' She said giving him a tight goodbye hug, she'd never been given this much responsibility before and though she was sharing it with Lewis, Andrew and Tracy she couldn't help but feel that Kurt was trying to move her up in his company. The prospect itself thrilled her as she gave Blaine a hug and turned back to inform each of the others in the room what was happening.

Kurt was grateful that he'd made the decision to leave then as if he'd left it any longer the media would have swarmed them the moment they stepped out of the doors, Kurt's car was parked a little way around the corner, so they didn't have far to go before they could collapse onto the seats with sighs of relief.

'As much as I enjoyed tonight, I'm so glad we're going now. Today's been one long day' Blaine said whilst stifling a yawn.

'You did really well you know, not many people would have been able to do what you did if they were put in your position. Also I don't think a show's ever run so smoothly when so much has gone wrong beforehand so you can put that down as a huge achievement' Kurt said, thinking about how much had gone against Blaine today, yet he still managed to pull through. He looked over after a while to see why Blaine had gone quiet, only to find him fast asleep.

His whole face looked so relaxed in his sleep, and a faint smile was there on his slightly open mouth, Kurt revelled in the fact that he was now allowed to watch Blaine like this without it being considered weird. It was then that another thought came into his mind, he desperately wanted to be with Blaine as a couple but he wasn't sure if Blaine would be comfortable with all the media attention they were bound to receive, especially after tonight's events. He'd have to speak to him about that, but it could wait, he didn't want to taint the memory of the perfectness that had just happened.

* * *

**A/N: Aww for sleepy Blaine! What did you think? And though I keep saying this, it shouldn't be too long until the end...**


	23. Morning Tiredness

**A/N: yay I'm back! Thanks for the followers and stuff, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

* * *

Blaine woke up in a dark room and in a bed that definitely wasn't his, he sat up looking around blindly as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, there were noises coming from somewhere below him in the house he was in so he decided to investigate. When he got out of bed he realised he was wearing trackies, these weren't his either, when he found the door and went into a much lighter hall he squinted for a second before recognition hit him and he realised he was in Kurt's house and wearing what must have been Kurt's trackies. He willed his brain to work as he walked down the stairs so that he could remember what happened last night; it was like waking up from a night out just without the hangover.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he followed the noises into the kitchen where he found Kurt making two cups of coffee and humming quietly to himself.

'What song's that?' Blaine asked, making Kurt jump as he realise Blaine was there, Blaine's voice was still rough from sleep and he yawned as Kurt answered.

'Nothing really, just a little tune, how are you feeling today' He asked, pausing to look at Blaine

'Okay I suppose, I don't remember anything about last night though...' Blaine said, pulling out a chair to sit on.

'Well, we had the launch last night, which you pretty much ran, it was a pretty rough night for you' Kurt said, hoping the memories would come back, if Blaine didn't remember last night it meant he wouldn't remember their kiss. Blaine felt like his head was going to explode as the memories hit him, taking over Kurt's responsibilities, co-running the show with the others, passing out after his speech... The Kiss! His mouth formed the shape of an O as he thought about it.

'I take it that means you remember last night then?' Kurt asked as he poured out two coffees and sat next to Blaine, passing him one.

'Thanks, and yes well, up until getting in the car with you... then I don't remember anything' Blaine said, looking up at Kurt questioningly.

'Ahh yeah, you fell asleep on the way home and I didn't want to wake you.' He said, taking a sip from his coffee, he didn't mention how adorable Blaine was when he was sleeping, or how cuddly he was when he slept.

'Hey, about last night,' Blaine began, the kiss at the front of his mind 'when I kissed you, I really wanted to, it wasn't just me being funny because of passing out. I really like you, Kurt' Kurt turned looked down at his mug to hide his blush, _Blaine just said he liked him! _Kurt thought gleefully, and then realised Blaine was waiting for a response.

'I wanted to as well,' he said 'It wasn't just my cold speaking, I've liked you for ages' He looked up at Blaine again as he said this. Blaine smiled so brightly that Kurt couldn't help but smile as well; they fell into easy conversation as they both gradually woke up, helped by the coffee, Kurt stood up a while later to take their mugs to the sink.

'Hey, Kurt?' Blaine asked, standing up to join Kurt

'Mhmm' Kurt replied as he filled the cups with water and turned to look at him.

'Does this mean, we're... you know... boyfriends now?' Blaine asked, getting shy and fiddling with the hem on his top.

'Well, if you wanted us to be' Kurt said, taking a step closer to Blaine 'I'd love to be your boyfriend but...' Kurt drifted off, obviously thinking about something

'But what?' Blaine asked, dreading the answer if it was bad.

'Well, just seeing you yesterday, the way everything got to you' he said looking Blaine in the eyes 'I don't want to be the one to put that pressure on you, you know if we go out we'll get hounded by the media everywhere we go, you'll never get any privacy, I just don't want to force you into all of that' he said, looking a little teary

'Kurt, I don't mind, I'd do anything for you. I don't care, if the media are always there, I just want to be with you. Besides, if you expand and I become your pa I'm not going to be able to hide away from it all, I'm already better at dealing with the media than I used to be, so I'm sure I'll be able to adjust, besides the reward will be worth it' Blaine said, smiling at the thought of being Kurt's boyfriend. Kurt almost jumped forward and brought Blaine in for a hug, to which he returned.

'Okay, but only if you're definitely sure' Kurt said into Blaine's shoulder.

'Yes, I really want this' Blaine said, pulling away slightly to look at Kurt

'Then I guess that makes you my boyfriend and me yours' Kurt said smiling giddily, then just like that their lips had connected again. Yes, Blaine could definitely get used to being Kurt's boyfriend.

Once they pulled apart again, Blaine just looked into Kurt's eyes, if he wasn't so transfixed by them he probably would have jumped around with the uncontainable happiness he felt.

* * *

**A/N: Speaking of colds, both of my best friends just gave me a cold... thanks guys! But hey, it means you guys get more fanfiction because I can't face getting out of bed. Okay, I think the next chapter's going to be the last one; don't mind me whilst I get emotional about it! Please review and tell me what you thought! See you soon**


	24. Publicity

**A/N: and here we have it, the final chapter of the secretary, this is actually exactly three times as long as I thought it would be, I think this proves how bad my predicting skills are... Anyway thanks for all of the follows, they kept me going the whole time. Happy reading**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

It was opening night for the new branch of Kurt Hummel Designs and of course Kurt was there with his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson by his side in the car. They were surrounded by paparazzi and famous guests but they weren't intimidated in the slightest as they'd spent the last six months building up to this moment, now that it was here they were determined to enjoy it.

'Ready?' Blaine asked, his hand on the door

'Ready.' Kurt replied and slid over to Darren's side of the car. They took a moment to calm themselves before they left the car and were greeted with the blinding flash of questions and questions being fired at them from every angle, one journalist looked so desperate to see them that her life depended on it so Kurt decided to humour her and give her the interview she so desperately wanted.

'Kurt, what does it feel like to be expanding your company tonight?' She said, her pen poised over her pad at the ready.

'It's extremely exciting for me as this has been in development for ages and it's great to see it finally come together'

'How does it feel to be able to spend this monumental moment in your career with your boyfriend, and pa?' She said, smiling at Blaine.

'Well, as you can imagine it makes the whole night seem even more unforgettable, if it wasn't for Blaine I don't know how I could have managed half of the stuff we did, we probably wouldn't be standing here tonight! He's helped me through so many ups and downs, through all the disappointments when things go wrong, but he's also been there through all the really special moments too. It's been truly incredible.'

'What are your plans in terms of up and coming lines?' She asked

'I won't reveal all of my secrets tonight but I can say we have a lot to look forward to in the next few months, I'm working on some really interesting things and I'm also doing a collaboration line with a good friend of mine' He said, showing his perfected skills of hiding information.

'One last question before you go, where do you see the company, and yourself in a few years?'

'Well hopefully I can expand more, I'd love it if my designs were to reach other countries as well as America.'

'That sounds great, thanks for your time' she said, and with that Kurt and Blaine were onto the next interview, this interviewer seemed to have a particular interest in Blaine's side of things.

'So Blaine, tell us what life is like being the boyfriend of Kurt Hummel'

'It's truly fantastic, and I'm not just saying that because he's next to me' Blaine smiled at Kurt and the photographers definitely didn't miss it 'he's taken me to places I never thought I'd be able to see and he's given me the opportunity to be a part of his company and to help it grow, there really is nothing better! It's been really fun to work with him and just see it all come together, I've been a fan of his designs since he started out and there's something so magical about becoming a part of something so big. I really can't wait to see what the future holds for us and the company.' He finished with a smile.

'That sounds great' the interviewer said 'Do you think there'll be any developments with your relationship with Kurt? Do we have an extremely fashionable wedding to look forward to?' Blaine laughed as Kurt started blushing, they hadn't discusses their future yet and Blaine was worried about upsetting him, deciding to play it as cool as possible he thought of an answer.

'Well, let's just say I think we could have a great future ahead of us' Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand in his own, the two of them shared another loving glance at each other and then got back to business.

The interviews were now coming to a close and the guests were eagerly waiting outside the doors for Kurt to open the place and let them have the first official look inside. Before the ribbon was cut, a few celebrities that Kurt had gotten to know over the years wanted to make speeches about how he had progressed, how he had grown, and how much they looked forward to watching him shine in the future. Then, the time had come for Kurt to make his speech and open the place up

'Knock them dead' Blaine said, giving Kurt an encouraging smile and nudging him towards the doors in front of the crowd.

'Ladies and Gentlemen' Kurt begun, suddenly all of the attention was focused on him 'On behalf of me and my team who help me do what I do day in, day out, thank you for being here tonight. This expansion has been planned for just over half a year now and it's only from all of the help we've received from everyone that it has finally happened. So, the wait is finally over, I now Gladly welcome you to the newest branch of Kurt Hummel Designs, thank you and have a good night' And with that the ribbon was cut and the doors were open. Once all of the guests had gone inside it was just Kurt and Blaine left outside, the paparazzi were completely forgotten as they met each other on the steps.

'How did I do?' Kurt asked, as they slowly made their way towards the building

'Spectacularly, everyone here is going to absolutely love what you've done with the place. I can't wait to hear what they think' Blaine said as he reached for Kurt's hand again, it was this that reminded Kurt of a conversation earlier that night.

'So, you think we have a great future ahead of us do you?' He asked, smirking when Blaine blushed

'Yes, I honestly do.' Blaine replied 'And if in ten or twenty years, we're still doing this I will be the happiest man alive' He said

'Good, because you're not getting rid of me anytime soon' Kurt replied and leaned in to kiss Blaine, both of them had forgotten about the paparazzi who were hanging on their every word and snapping discreet shots of them as they talked, they would be front page news together tomorrow morning.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Also I'm going to upload my character storyboards as well because I thought you might like to know a bit of the history of the characters, feel free to completely ignore it though! Thanks for sticking around to the end! Goodbye...**


	25. Character List

**A/N: So here are my character notes, some of them are weird but that's because I never actually planned for anyone to see this... Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt or Blaine but everyone else is mine :D**

**Kurt – Designer**

never went to NYADA, worked his way up in vogue for six months then left to create his own brand. The brand took off quickly earning huge interest from major companies and magazines, his dad is still around and is still married to Carole, Finn went to the army but now works alongside Will coaching the new directions.

**Blaine – Secretary – soon to be assistant**

Went to NorthWestern as soon as he graduated, graduated from NorthWestern to go into working for Kurt, his parents know he is gay and don't approve however have never treated him any differently. They wanted a lawyer and were not pleased when he turned out to be a journalist. Will get together with Kurt in final few chapters.

**Allison – Post woman **

Has a daughter in primary school, previously married but now divorced, in a relationship with a guy she met on a dating site.

**Lewis – Photographer**

Openly Gay, Once had a thing for Kurt but grew out of it and is now in a relationship with a guy he met in a coffee shop, he had no education on photography but was born with a natural flair, Kurt was following him on pinterest when he saw him taking photos and uploading them of models wearing his collection. He tracked him down and took him for a trial run and gave him the job.

**Tracy – Wardrobe manager**

Was previously a stylist for bands for photo shoots but got bored of the attitude she got from them so put out an ad for styling models for shoots and events instead, Kurt saw the ad on a forum set up especially for finding staff like this and brought her in so he could look at some of her previous work

**Jenny Lawrence – receptionist**

Used to work for a school but didn't find it stimulating enough so decided to combine her job with something she loved, fashion. When Kurt held the interview he was impressed by her outfit and all the references she had and hired her straight away.

**Valerie Cark – previous secretary**

Was lovely at first, seemed perfect for the job but she went downhill after a couple of months and got less and less reliable, she doesn't care about fashion and wants to work in the computer industry

**Nicole – In charge of monitoring high street retailers **

Does the same job for several companies

**Maggie – Publishes Kurt's shoots and sends them off to magazines**

A strict woman, won't send things off for publishing unless they are 100% perfect, scares the crap out of Kurt.

**Andrew-In charge of makeup department **

The only straight guy in the building, used to date Jenny but found that they were both too busy to stay in the relationship. They are on very good terms and still hang out like best friends when they get the chance. Andrew grew up around girls as he has four sisters so knows a lot about fashion.

**A/N: Well there you have it, now you know as much as me! Goodbye!**


End file.
